Recomeços - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: Quando Hermione retorna a Hogwarts como a nova professora de Transfiguração e Severus Snape retorna da França com sua mãe doente, ambos descobrem que para cada falha, há um recomeço.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do Autor**

Ei, gente!

Então, isso aqui foi algo que comecei no final de 2016. Mas parei porque havia travado e outras fics foram surgindo. Me deparei com ela hoje no meu e-mail. rsrs Estava apagando umas coisas quando me deparo com ela. Juro que nem lembrava mais desse plot. O problema é que não tem quase nada dela escrita, então, estou colocando aqui só para ver se me animo de escrever. Mas vou logo dizendo que pode demorar bastante para sair, pois esse semestre começarei meu TCC.

Sei lá, o enredo pode não agradar a todos, mas vou tentar mesmo assim. rsrs... Lá vou eu em mais um devaneio.

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince

**Capítulo 1 - Capítulo 1**

Hermione Granger sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado de seu amigo e sorriu.

Quando ela retornou a Hogwarts como a nova professora de Transfiguração, ela ignorou todos os sussurros pelas costas sobre o motivo de não ter voltado antes como todos os outros.

A razão por trás disso era que ela insistira em buscar de todas as formas sempre o melhor para sua carreira, os cursos no exterior lhe proporcionaram as melhores qualificações. Pelo menos, isso foi o que ela disse a si mesma, já que o outro motivo era deixar Alexander, seu filho de 17 anos, longe dos olhares curiosos.

No entanto, com ele no melhor colégio bruxo da américa, a mesma poderia voltar tranquilamente para lecionar em Hogwarts. Apesar de ter voltado no meio do ano letivo, a bruxa estava contente com tudo o que tinha para oferecer a seus novos alunos.

\- Eu não vou usar essa coisa ridícula! – Harry resmungou ao seu lado segurando suas novas vestes de ensino.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry, não é como se você nunca tivesse vestido algo pior. - Disse Hermione, gargalhando levemente. – Pense assim, pelo menos agora, nenhuma aluna vai se apaixonar pelo seu professor.

Harry deixou cair as vestes de sua mão, assentindo. Se havia algo que o incomodava, era os avanços indevidos de certas alunas. Sem dúvidas, qualquer coisa que impedisse qualquer proximidade, era mais do que bem-vindo.

\- Sabe, Hermione, até que essas novas vestes da equipe são ... legais. - Comentou e Hermione sorriu. – Qualquer coisa para manter essas alunas distantes.

\- Foi o que pensei. – Ela concordou.

(...)

Severus descobrira a doença de sua mãe no dia 19 de novembro, tinha sido uma notícia terrível e dolorosa.

Eileen foi diagnosticada com câncer aos 70 anos de idade.

Severus devia muito a ela, sua mãe havia cuidado de sua filha de forma que ele nunca conseguiria. Eileen definitivamente se enquadrava no ditado popular no qual dizia que ser avó significava ser duas vezes mãe.

Estava ali uma verdade, pois sua mãe havia assumido um importante papel junto a sua filha. E mesmo doente, continuava a dar suporte a Elizabeth.

Por ela, sua mãe, no último mês haviam decidido que depois de quase 18 anos morando na França, eles retornariam a Londres para que ela pudesse se tratar.

Severus sabia que era uma decisão difícil, pois os motivos que o levaram a sair era uma questão delicada. Mas não havia uma outra maneira de ser. Agora, lá estavam eles de volta a Londres.

\- Então, minha garota, pronta para uma mudança drástica? – Eileen se dirigiu a Elizabeth.

\- Não tenho certeza, mas farei o meu melhor, vovó. – A moça sussurrou no seu melhor tom.

\- Claro que vai. Vou abrir o resto da casa! – Sua avó a informou saindo para o local que parecia ser a cozinha.

Para Elizabeth Snape, toda aquela situação era estranha, mas para a sua avó ela poderia enfrentar tudo aquilo. Talvez ali ela pudesse encontrar pelo menos um pouco da felicidade que havia deixado na França.

\- Papai, nunca achei que não iriamos precisar mudar para Londres. - Liz quase chorou quando jogou sua mala na cama e olhou para seu novo quarto.

\- Sim, bem, sua avó precisa que façamos isso por ela, Liz. Infelizmente, na França ela não teria o tratamento necessário.

\- Eu sei... - Ela reagiu timidamente. - Pai, Natasha irá morar aqui? – Perguntou a ele sobre sua namorada.

A jovem bruxa não gostava de Natasha, ela era uma pessoa esnobe e medíocre, mas ela fazia o seu pai feliz, por isso, ela tentava passar por cima de seu orgulho quando o assunto era a mulher.

\- Talvez. – Ele respondeu, sem deixar margem para que ela o questionasse sobre isso novamente.

Eileen entrou no novo quarto da neta e sorriu com a cena que presenciou.

\- Elizabeth, - Seu pai começou desconcertado. - Outro abraço somente no seu aniversário. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela gargalhou.

\- Vovó, ele só disse isso porque a senhora apareceu. – Disse brincalhona. – Papai não resiste aos meus abraços.

\- Eu sei, amor. – Sua avó respondeu.

\- Vovó, a Senhora se lembra se quando papai era um estudante ele estava em algum tipo de problema quando estava em Hogwarts?- A menina tagarelava no ouvido da bruxa mais velha.

\- Ele não era um problema, mas as pessoas criavam problemas para ele. – Eileen confirmou, enquanto olhava pela janela. – Sentirá falta de Beauxbatons?

\- Não. – Sussurrou e Eileen sentiu uma pequena resistência em sua voz, mas a velha senhora sabia que não estava sendo fácil para a menina. – Sabe, será bom! Já estava cansada das mesmas pessoas de sempre.

\- Aproveite o dia de hoje, querida. Provavelmente o diretor irá te esperar hoje por volta das oito da noite. - Eileen disse enquanto caminhava em direção a ela.

\- Tenho mesmo que ir? - Disse quando se sentou na beira da cama e tirou os sapatos para deitar. - Estou inclinada a passar pelo menos uma noite com vocês.

\- Eu nunca pensei que ouviria essas palavras deixando sua boca, Senhorita. – A repreendeu.

\- Estou falando sério, vovó. - Ela respondeu quando acomodou melhor na cama. Essa semana não é a melhor para o meu signo quando o assunto é socializar. – Sussurrou.

\- Sem chances, Elizabeth. – Seu pai gritou do corredor e ela resmungou. – O Direitor Longbottom estará te aguardando ainda hoje.

\- Posso ao menos conhecer os arredores? – Sussurrou para sua avó.

\- Acho que não há problema algum nisso, Liz. – Eileen respondeu. – O que acha, Severus?

\- Desde que não demore. - Ele disse acenando com a aprovação.

\- Obrigada, papai. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Logo estarei de volta.

(...)

Quando a jovem conseguiu que seu pai a liberasse para conhecer o vilarejo bruxo, ela decidiu que começaria pelos lugares mais convidativos. Para ela, tudo parecia muito acolhedor.

No três vassouras, Eliza se sentou em uma das cadeiras na frente do balcão e esperou até que fosse atendida.

\- O que posso fazer para você? - Rosmerta perguntou, quase meia hora depois de sua chegada, parecendo entediada.

\- Você pode me trazer um pouco de cerveja amanteigada?

A mulher lhe deu as costas parecendo irritada. Liz não entendeu o motivo de tamanha hostilidade, mas resolveu não procurar saber. Minutos depois, a mulher retornou entregando sua bebida e saindo sem a menor cortesia.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas não disse nada. Eliza viu quando a mulher encarou o outro freguês com a mesma má vontade que a atendeu.

Liz sabia que se a mulher lhe fizesse outra grosseria, não iria se ressentir em pagar com a mesma moeda.

\- O que posso fazer por você, Potter? – Rosmerta o questionou.

\- Um Whisky, por favor. – Respondeu imediatamente. Ele realmente precisava de uma bebida.

\- Aqui está. – Disse quase jogando a bebida para fora do balcão.

\- Você parece miserável, Rosmerta.

Ele apenas olhou para ela como se a visse pela primeira vez e não escondeu sua surpresa.

\- Esses estudantes quebraram meu banheiro mais uma vez. – Disse e recostou-se balcão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Como quer que eu fique?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

\- Conversarei com o Diretor, se de fato foi algum aluno, a escola ressarcirá os danos. Olha, eu entendo por que você está chateada, mas seus outros clientes não têm nada a ver com isso. Não acho que é certo estar com comportamento como esse. - Harry explicou.

Rosmerta deu um olhar cético para ele que lembrava vagamente Hermione.

Ele suspirou olhando para a bruxa ao seu lado, em seguida, voltou seu olhar para Rosmerta e a bruxa do outro lado do balcão pareceu entender o que o homem queria dizer.

\- Minhas desculpas, - Falou a dona do estabelecimento. - o dia está muito ruim, mas de fato você não tem nada a ver com isso. - Falou, estendendo a mão.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse Liz, dando a mão em um aperto firme.

Rosmerta saiu para a cozinha e eles ficaram sozinhos novamente. Ela deu um sorriso tímido a ele e voltou a sua bebida.

\- Vem sempre aqui? – Harry perguntou de repente.

\- Não, é a primeira vez que venho a Hogsmeade. Obrigada por aquilo, estava começando a pensar que vir até aqui não tinha sido uma boa ideia.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse Harry. – Ela costuma ser mais amigável. Dê uma chance a ela. - Ele acrescentou, apontando para os belos bolinhos que estavam na estufa.

\- Então, estão prontos para pedirem algo para comer? – A mulher perguntou quando voltou da cozinha.

\- Eu acho que sim ... – Se manifestou o professor. - Então só precisamos decidir o que estamos recebendo. – Harry falou pegando o cardápio.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Eliza perguntou:

\- Você costuma chamar estranhos para almoçar?

Harry riu.

\- Bem, que cabeça minha. Me chamo Harry. - Ele olhou para esperando que ela também se apresentasse.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, mas decidiu pegar sua mão em troca. Eliza achou que não custaria ser cordial com quem lhe livrou de ser rude com a dona do estabelecimento.

\- Me chamo Liz.

\- Que tal irmos para uma mesa, Liz?

\- Por mim, tudo bem, Harry. – Concordou gentilmente.

Harry deu a ela um sorriso agradecido enquanto puxava a cadeira suavemente para que ela se levantasse. Depois de alguns momentos, os dois desfrutavam de um belo almoço fornecido por Rosmerta.

(...)

Eliza descobriu que Harry era surpreendentemente gentil e extremamente doce. Conversar com ele era divertido e podia falar de qualquer coisa que o bruxo era um excelente ouvinte.

Assim, não foi difícil se convencer que ela estava tendo uma queda por ele.

Merlim, ela sabia que o pai a mataria se soubesse que ela estava na companhia de um homem que ela mal conhecia. Seu pai não era o mais compreensivo dos homens, mas certamente ele teria razão se achasse ruim, afinal, Harry era um total estranho.

Eliza sabia que não era o correto a fazer, mas lá estava ela tendo a melhor conversar de sua vida. Além disso, Harry parecia ter um coração maravilhoso.

A jovem se sentiu simpática quando Harry estava falando com ela. Parecia bobo e infantil, mas sentiu-se querida.

\- Que diabos ela está nos encarando? – A bruxa perguntou de repente. – Você a conhece?

Harry ia responder, mas preferiu tentar identificar sobre o que ela estava se referindo.

Foi com um grande pesar que ele viu quem era. Skeeter olhava para ele com um ar de curiosidade. Mas, como muitas outras vezes antes, um Harry James Potter não passaria despercebido.

\- Uma jornalista aposentada. – Respondeu. - Apenas ignore-a.

Ele se culpou por não ter escolhido uma mesa em um canto mais reservado, afinal, o local que estavam certamente chamaria atenção.

Cansado da mulher os observando, Harry fez algumas caretas para ela e, imediatamente, a loira deixou o estabelecimento. O mago tinha alguns segredos da mulher em questão e provavelmente ela não queria que aquilo fosse a público.

\- Liz, espero que tenha gostado da nossa tarde.

\- Foi incrível, de verdade, Harry, foi muito gentil da sua parte me convidar para te fazer companhia.

Além de seus olhos estarem em outro, ele pegou a mão dela e juntou na dele.

Apesar de apreensivo, o homem tomou a iniciativa. Harry se aproximou vagorosamente dela e quando viu que Liz não se afastou, começou beijando sua bochecha e depois o lábio. Nem um pouco hesitante, ela abriu sua boca, deixando sua língua suavemente avançar.

Quando o beijo se rompeu, Liz sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mas Harry foi o primeiro a falar:

\- Eu realmente sinto muito! Não quero que você pense que estou me aproveitando de você.

\- Eu não sinto. – Disse ela com sinceridade. - Então, a gente se esbarra novamente? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Harry fez uma pausa, depois encolheu os ombros assentindo.

\- Se você quiser. – Concordou com um pequeno sorriso.

A bruxa assentiu, então suavemente pressionou seus lábios contra os dele novamente, sua língua suavemente começando a explorar os lábios dele. Ela fechou os olhos, apreciando o beijo e a sensação.

(...)

Harry andou nervosamente em direção ao castelo. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, sua mente o condenado por não ter perguntado mais sobre ela. Onde morava, talvez. De que trabalhava. No entanto, se o fizesse, não seria uma espécie de traição a memória de Ginny? Essa era a coisa que mais o perturbava.

O bruxo estava confuso, mas o que a bruxa havia acendido dentro dele parecia a luz que estava faltando em sua vida para que ele se desprendesse do passado para viver o presente.

\- Harry? – Hermione chamou bem próxima a ele. De repente, ele voltou à realidade e olhou para ela.

\- O quê? Quem? ... desculpe, hein? - Ele disse, parecendo confuso e olhando em volta.

Ela sorriu e riu, olhando para ele

\- O que aconteceu para estar assim? O dia deve ter sido bem agradável.

\- Conheci alguém. Uma pessoa que não sabe quem eu sou, não sabe do meu passado, então dificilmente conversou comigo por interesse.

\- E por que não está um pouco mais contente? - Ela perguntou, parecendo curiosa.

\- Porque fui estupido o suficiente para não perguntar mais nada dela. - Harry disse. – Mas eu não podia. Você sabe que não.

\- Oh, Harry. Já se passaram anos, você deveria recomeçar. - Ela disse com um sorriso triste. – Você sabe, não é como se fossemos encontrar a Ginny nessa altura do campeonato. Certamente ela não quer ser encontrada. Você merece ser feliz, aproveite com isso. - Harry olhou para ele com simpatia, mas ainda parecendo perdido.

\- Não acho que estou pronto. - Harry disse, apontando para a escada na frente deles. – Vamos?

\- Claro. – Concordou.

\- Me diga, Hermione... Você também não parece muito bem. O que aconteceu?

\- Alexander aconteceu, Harry! Você acredita que ele foi expulso da sala de aula? - Ela respirou.

(...)

Eliza não tinha dito a ele nada sobre sua vida, afinal, não queria correr o risco de seu pai estragar algo que nem mesmo havia começado. Ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com os grandes olhos negros perfurantes.

\- Oh, olá. - Ela disse vagamente.

\- Olá?!- Seu pai resmungou, sua raiva misturada com impaciência. - Você não estar em casa há uma hora atrás, Elizabeth?

\- Oh, me desculpe. - Disse serenamente. - Às vezes minha mente vagueia, eu realmente não me lembro de verificar a hora e acabo perdendo a noção do tempo. - Ela se endireitou, segurou os livros no peito com os dois braços e olhou fixamente para ele. – Sinceramente, papai. Não foi minha intenção demorar tanto. Porém, conheci uma ótima livraria e não consegui sair de lá sem antes olhar todas as fileiras. – Mentiu parcialmente.

Sem dizer nada, seu pai a encarou com atenção. Severus parecia estar buscando algumas lacunas em sua fala.

\- O senhor está bem? Você parece bastante estranho, você sabe.

\- Você pode ir para seu quarto! A sua sorte, mocinha, é que não estará em casa. Caso contrário, estaria de castigo. – Grunhiu entre os dentes.

Com isso, ela lhe deu um breve beijo na bochecha e se afastou dele e correu para cima, ainda tendo ataques de risadas enquanto pensava que mudar foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Capítulo 2**

Elizabeth acordou na segunda-feira às seis horas da manhã. Tinha sido uma noite difícil, mal havia dormido e quando conseguiu sonhava com sua mãe.

No sonho o rosto dela parecia menos borrado do que nos outros sonhos que costumava ter. Além disso, diferente das outras vezes, a mulher não gritava com ela e a dizia que ela era um monstro.

Tentando esquecer aquilo, a bruxa olhou para o escritório do diretor e sorriu. Ela começou a imaginar como havia sido os anos de seu pai debaixo daquele teto. Depois de dezessete anos se perguntando de como seria estudar ali, lá estava ela agora tendo aquela oportunidade.

A menina sabia que a situação que os fizeram mudar era a pior possível, mas ela tinha esperança que sua avó ficaria bem.

Como combinado, na noite anterior ela tinha chegado a Hogwarts, mas o Diretor não pôde recebê-la, então, ela estava ali naquele momento para aquilo.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Snape, você se parece muito com seu pai. – Disse Neville.

\- Obrigada, Diretor. - Liz murmurou. – Gostaria de agradecer sua solidariedade a nós, pois sei que não é adequado que uma transferência se faça de forma tão repentina e bem depois do ano letivo ter começado.

\- Por tudo que seu pai nos fez, isso não é nada. Sinto muito por sua avó. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Uma grande amiga de minha avó. Então, tive a chance de conhecê-la. Tenho certeza que ela irá se recuperar, sei que a Sra. Prince está em boas mãos. – Longbottom disse muito emocionado.

\- Vovó me falou sobre a sua avó, Diretor. - Liz disse suavemente. – Eram grandes amigas aqui em Hogwarts.

\- De fato eram. A onde você estudou? – Ele perguntou.

\- Na Academia Beauxbatons.

\- Claro que sim! – Nevile continuou. - Que cabeça a minha, você morava na França. – Disse o homem sorrindo.

De repente, a porta se abriu e Hermione Granger os encarou parecendo apavorada. Naquele momento, a professora pareceu perder a cor. Ela não estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

Hermione se segurou na cadeira para não cair no chão e tentou fixar seus olhos na menina.

\- Hermione? – Sussurrou Neville. – Você precisa da medibruxa? Sente-se, por favor. Pode ajudar.

\- Oh, bem... – Balbuciou. – Eu.. eu vou ficar bem. Eu... – Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sua mente gritava se perguntando como aquilo era possível. Depois de tantos anos, ela não podia acreditar que o que mais desejava estava prestes a acontecer.

\- Hermione? – Neville lhe trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos frenéticos. – Você ainda está pálida. Você está chorando?

\- O quê? 0h, não. – Mentiu limpando o rosto. – É apenas alergia. Desculpe, Diretor. Foi me dito que estaria me esperando. – Disse tentando focar em outra coisa que não fosse a menina.

\- Sim, mas era apenas para dizer que você está liberada para comparecer à reunião.

\- Claro. – Sussurrou ainda um pouco apavorada. – Obrigada, Neville.

\- Oh, - A voz gentil de Neville disse quando ele se lembrou que eles não estavam sozinhos na sala. - deixe-me apresentá-la a Hermione Granger. Ela é a nova professora de transfiguração. A Sra. Granger acabou de voltar dos EUA para se juntar a nós e devo dizer que você não foi a única a iniciar em Hogwarts no meio do ano letivo. – Disse com um sorriso contagiante. - Hermione, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Elizabeth Snape, a filha de Severus Snape.

Hermione assentiu e olhou para Liz. A bruxa ofegou, Elizabeth lembrava muito Alexander. Apesar de não serem gêmeos univitelinos, era chocante a semelhança entre os dois.

Elizabeth estava tão linda. Hermione sentiu uma leve pontada no coração.

\- Merlin, - Neville sussurrou. - pode acreditar que ele teve uma filha?

\- Olá, Srta. Snape, é um prazer conhecê-la. - A morena de cabelos encaracolados e pele pálida estendeu a mão, Hermione cuidadosamente pegou, ela esperava que esse dia tivesse chegado antes, mas agora lá estava ela frente a frente a menina. – Não sabia que seu pai havia voltado. – Balbuciou ainda instável.

Hermione percebeu que sua semelhança com Alexander era facilmente identificável.

\- Igualmente, Sra. Granger. – Liz respondeu suavemente, com um sorriso gentil. – Papai está de volta há apenas quatro dias. Aconteceram algumas coisas que nos levaram a mudar.

\- Claro. – Disse a professora.

\- Venha agora Srta., - Neville voltou-se para ela. - vou mostrar-lhe um pouco da escola, onde será sua primeira aula e lhe entregar o horário de suas aulas. – Disse o diretor, em seguida, virou-se para sua melhor amiga. – Eu te encontro mais tarde. - Hermione assentiu antes de olhar mais uma vez para a menina.

(...)

Hermione Granger não podia acreditar que Elizabeth, sua filha, estava em Hogwarts e seria sua aluna. Mas ela deveria ter adivinhado que um dia elas iriam se encontrar.

Depois de tudo que aconteceu há anos atrás, se um dia a menina soubesse de toda a verdade, talvez não a perdoaria. Para falar a verdade, ela sabia que Alexander também não ficaria feliz com a revelação.

Claro que ela não havia sido a única a errar, afinal, Snape havia concordado com tudo e não havia feito nenhum esforço para mudar tudo.

Mas, olhando para a garota, ela viu o quão linda e educada Elizabeth havia ficado. Severus definitivamente havia sido um bom pai para a filha.

Com a emoção a flor da pele, ela caiu na cama chorando pela vida que escolheu para si mesma. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era no que seus filhos fariam se soubessem da verdade.

Anos atrás, ela havia sido fraca e incapaz de lidar com uma situação que só cabia a ela resolver e, por isso, havia prejudicado a vida das pessoas que ela mais amava.

(...)

Eliza olhou para cima para ver Harry olhando para ela com um olhar de choque. Ela quase praguejou, definitivamente, a jovem estudante não esperava por aquilo.

Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que Harry seria seu professor em Hogwarts. Para a jovem bruxa, era impossível que alguém com um rosto tão jovial pudesse dar aula.

_Droga, quantos anos ele tem?_ – Pensou assustada. – _Merda! Merda! Merda!_

A aula passou em uma lentidão inexplicável. O tempo parecia ter congelado. Quando enfim o sinal soou, ele se aproximou cautelosamente.

\- Senhorita, no meu escritório, agora! - Ele rosnou, em seguida, saiu da sala se olhar para trás.

Elizabeth encolheu os ombros e suspirou. Era sua forma de ganhar um pouco de coragem. Depois de olhar fixamente para a porta que o bruxo havia desaparecido, rapidamente seguiu atrás dele se perguntando o que esperava por ela.

A mais jovem Snape logo percebeu que o mago estava tão apavorado que mal conseguia falar. Ele gesticulou para ela se sentar e Liz agradeceu. Logo ele bateu a porta do escritório para lhes dar um pouco mais de privacidade e se sentou.

\- Qual o significado disso, Srta Snape? - Ele exigiu. – É algum tipo de brincadeira sem graça?

Os olhos dela se se arregalaram devido ao seu tom.

\- Bem? - Ele perguntou, sentindo muita raiva. – Merlin, diga alguma coisa! – Praticamente gritou.

\- Não poderia imaginar que você era um professor de Hogwarts. Céus, para que eu me relacionaria com um professor? Não faz sentido nenhum. - Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Foi apenas uma coincidência ruim, Har..Professor. – Disse com sinceridade. – Como poderia imaginar? Acabei de me mudar, quatro dias atrás ainda morava na França.

Ele estudou o rosto dela por um minuto e, logo depois, abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se completamente perdido.

\- Você não parece alarmada. - Ele comentou.

Ela realmente sentiu-se mal com toda a descoberta, mas realmente não achava que era o fim do mundo.

\- Estou, acredite, nunca pensei que estaria em uma situação tão embaraçosa como está. Porém, eu não posso desistir da escola, meu pai nunca permitiria. Aliás, se ele ao menos imaginar sobre o que aconteceu, ele me mata, ele te mata.

\- Droga! Você é filha do Snape! – Resmungou apavorado. – Tudo que aconteceu terá que ficar apenas entre nós. Renunciarei ainda essa semana. - Ele explicou.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou em choque.

\- Eu não posso dar aula para você. Mesmo que nada mais ocorrerá, nós nos beijamos, por isso, é antiético. - Ele protestou.

Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou.

\- Não é como se alguém soubesse que algo aconteceu entre nós. Você não precisa sair. - Ela o informou rapidamente. – Falo sério quando garanto que nada e nem ninguém saberá do que houve. Não contarei a ninguém, dou a minha palavra.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, silenciosamente.

\- Preciso pensar sobre isso. - Disse ele finalmente. – Porém, nada que eu pense pode mudar o que houve. Fui um tolo e terei que pagar pelos meus atos.

\- Pense melhor. Talvez quando um pouco do choque passar você possa enxergar as coisas com um pouco mais de clareza. – Ela sussurrou.

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto.

\- Acho que você deve ir, Srta. Snape. Preciso ficar sozinho. - Disse ele, finalmente.

Eliza olhou para ele parecendo um pouco frustrada, mas assentiu.

\- Sinto muito, professor. - Ela disse, com tristeza.

Assim que a menina saiu pela porta, ele voltou a se lembrar de Snape.

Harry se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria até o pai da menina descobrisse, afinal, ele sabia que coisas assim não costumavam ficar escondidas por muito tempo.

Suspirando em derrota, ele foi para seus aposentos.

(...)

Hermione mentalmente contou até dez antes de pensar como o repreenderia por ele não estar prestando atenção no que ela estava falando.

Harry havia se reposicionado em sua mesa e estava rabiscando um papel furiosamente, no entanto, ela duvidava que ele pudesse prestar atenção no que estava fazendo.

\- Harry Potter! O que deu em você hoje?

Ele deu um leve sobressalto deixando a pena cair no chão. Hermione revirou os olhos e levitou a pena de volta a mesa e o encarou novamente. Assim como ela, Harry parecia miserável.

\- Desculpe, Hermione. Mas eu estou um pouco confuso devido a umas decisões que preciso tomar. - Harry disse desesperadamente enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto.

Hermione deu-lhe o olhar mais cauteloso, mas logo voltou a falar:

\- São as alunas de novo? – Perguntou com dó. - Eu não vejo o grande problema, Harry. Todos nós sabemos como as adolescentes podem ser nessa idade. Não é como se você fosse se casar com uma delas. – Disse tentando deixa-lo mais calmo e ele quase engasgou.

Hermione bufou.

\- Oh, por favor, Harry. Você é o adulto, sei que dará um jeito de superar essa paixonite alguma aluna que está pairando sobre sua cabeça. Acredite existem problemas muito piores do que esse. – Resmungou triste.

\- Você quem pensa. - Ele resmungou. – Espere, o que houve com você? Parece péssima, Hermione.

\- Nada. – Mentiu. - Bem, eu só andei refletindo sobre algumas coisas, mas vou ficar bem. - Ela olhou para ele novamente, mas logo voltou a atenção para seus pergaminhos. – E, bem, fui chamada para comparecer a escola do meu filho. Só espero que ele não tenha sido expulso novamente. – Grunhiu nervosa.

\- Já foram quantas? Sete escolas? – Perguntou com pena.

\- Quem me dera, querido. Foram dezoito escolas, Harry. Alexander conseguiu ser expulso de dezoito escolas em menos de um e meio.

Hermione suspirou e se encostou na cadeira. Por alguns instantes ela se pegou pensando que se Severus tivesse participado da vida de Alexander as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

**Notas Finais**

Gente, juro que esse enredo pode não fazer sentido para alguns, mas eu pensei nele por muito tempo e me apaixonei... Minha mente vai longe pensando no universo desse fic rsrs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas do Autor**

Ei, gente.

Aqui vai mais um capítulo.

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince.

Resposta ao comentário:

Guest, muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a história. Realmente fiquei muito feliz em saber que alguém está gostando da história.

Olha, pode demorar um pouco, mas quando tudo vier à tona, Hermione e Severus serão claros sobre o que houve entre os dois no passado e irão revelar o que levou a concepção dos gêmeos.

E sim, Alexander e Severus irão se encontrar e será bem dramático, já que os dois são pessoas bem difíceis. O filho de Snape não vai aceitar muito bem o fato de não ter tido a chance de ter o pai em sua vida como Elizabeth teve a chance. Afinal, Elizabeth é a menina dos olhos do pai, então, Alexander ficará com um pouco de ciúmes, mesmo já tendo seus quase dezoito anos.

E sobre a Srta. Elizabeth Snape, podemos dizer que Snape vai morrer do coração quando souber que a filha pode estar envolvida com Harry. hahaha 

**Capítulo 3 - Capítulo 3**

Na metade da produção experimental do tratamento, Severus decidiu que era hora de começar a testar as poções em sua mãe. A verdade era que ele não tinha certeza se já era hora de arriscar, mas o homem não podia esperar, afinal de contas, aquela doença era tão cruel que não podia se dar ao luxo de adiar aquele momento.

Snape não estava brincando quando disse à Eileen que faria tudo que pudesse e o que não pudesse para dar a ela um tratamento digno. Em Londres, ele podia contar com ajuda dos melhores pocionistas e os mais notáveis medibruxos.

O homem sabia que havia feito a decisão correta ao resolver voltar.

Severus sorriu quando recebeu a coruja de sua filha o informando o quão contente ela estava em Hogwarts. A ideia de socializar era tão assustadora para Elizabeth que ele se surpreendeu ao saber que ela já havia feito novos amigos.

O mago havia se retirado daquela sociedade por várias razões. Todas elas relacionadas com sua filha. Sentia-se desconfortável só de pensar que ela poderia ter sofrido vivendo ali nos primeiros anos de sua vida.

Na época, ele queria garantir que sua vida fosse a melhor. Snape queria garantir a sua pequena bruxa pudesse ser feliz longe de todos os olhos que pudessem reconhecer a menor semelhança com a mãe.

Mas agora as circunstâncias eram outras, a realidade agora era diferente, já que viver ali era uma questão de necessidade. Além disso, saber que Hermione Granger estava a um milhão de distância deles o confortava.

Suspirando, resignou-se em se concentrar na fórmula em sua frente. Ele certamente iria aproveitar a chance para ajudar sua mãe.

(...)

Quando Hermione saiu da rede de flu, a Diretora e Alexander já esperavam por ele. O belo olho preto misterioso de seu filho passou por ela, mas voltou para a bruxa em sua frente.

Hermione revirou os olhos e se aproximou. Ela se perguntava constantemente como havia carregado um ser em seu ventre por quase nove meses para no final ele ser tão parecido com o pai.

A bruxa levantou a cabeça para um último olhar para ele, mas logo balançou o corpo para frente em direção a cadeira.

\- Olá, Diretora Williams. – Cumprimentou. – Desculpe a demora!

\- Sra. Granger fico feliz em saber que conseguiu comparecer. - Disse a Diretora em um tom calmo. – É essencial a presença dos pais no que diz respeito a educação dos filhos.

\- Sempre farei meu melhor para comparecer. Como professora e mãe, sei o quão importante é minha presença.

\- Então, Sra. Granger, vou direto ao ponto. - Começou com bastante cautela. - O Sr. Granger foi expulso da sala de aula depois de ter desrespeitado a professora e tê-la feito chorar na frente de todos.

\- Oh, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. – Hermione se lamentou e viu seu filho abaixar a cabeça. - Minhas mais sinceras desculpas serão insuficientes. – Revelou envergonhada.

Depois de ter explicado que seria a última advertência antes de qualquer outra atitude que levasse a expulsão, a Diretora entregou a Hermione uma pena e um pergaminho para que ela pudesse assinar a ata da reunião.

A diretora os deixou sozinhos e seus olhos se encontraram. Alexander parecia estar se perguntando o que ela faria com ele. Para ser honesta, ela estava se perguntando a mesma coisa.

Hermione cuidadosamente se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Já não sei o que fazer com você. – Falou enquanto massageava a própria testa. - Juro, meu filho. Sabe, todos os castigos inimagináveis já impus a você. Todas as punições! Nenhuma te parou. O que faço, Alexander? Seja sincero comigo, o que está pensado da vida? O que provocou tamanha rebeldia em tão curto intervalo de tempo?

\- Por que você se importa? – Resmungou. - Apenas me deixe, ok?

\- Olha aqui, mocinho. - Ela gritou. - Veja bem como fala comigo, sou sua mãe e exijo respeito. E outra, faça o favor de olhar para mim enquanto falo com você.

\- Ok, mamãe. - Alex levantou a cabeça e a encarou. – Me desculpe, mas realmente prefiro voltar para meu quarto. Apenas diga minha punição. O que vai ser dessa vez? - Perguntou depois de alguns segundos. – Só quero que um pouco de paz.

\- O que vou fazer? Você vê, não faço ideia. – Avisou e olhou ao redor da sala. O menino revirou os olhos e olhou para o chão novamente. – Me diga, como posso te deixar em paz quando você é o único a se comportar como um garotinho de nove anos? Pelo amor de Deus, Alex, você foi advertido pela décima vez só nesse mês.

\- Está fazendo tempestade no copo d'água. – Sussurrou emburrado.

\- Tempestade no copo d'água? Jura que é isso que pensa? Você fez uma professora chorar! Por Salazar, menino. Me diga, como posso deixar isso passar? – Hermione implorou por uma resposta. - Já não te reconheço, certamente não foi esse o filho que eu criei. – Disse com sinceridade. - Você é um rapaz incrível Alexander. Não sei porque está se comportando assim. Só me diga o que está te perturbando tanto? Não é possível que tenha mudado tanto sem um motivo.

Hermione olhou para ele com dor e tristeza, mas ele parecia inabalável.

\- Eu ... eu não sei do que você está falando! – Por fim, o jovem respondeu.

Hermione piscou lentamente quando uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela. Então ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e sussurrou:

\- Você não entende a gravidade da situação? - A voz gentil da bruxa não escondia seu desgosto. – Se você aprontar mais alguma, será expulso mais uma vez... Mais uma vez...

\- Não foi minha intenção, tá legal? Você diz como se fosse minha culpa!

\- E não foi? – Perguntou sem paciência. – Não foi você que gritou com uma professora?

\- Ela estava errada e a corrigi. Foi apenas uma crítica construtiva. – Estalou. - Não vi nada errado nisso, mas prometo que não vai se repetir.

Hermione abriu a boca para repreendê-lo mais uma vez, porém foi interrompida pelo badalar do relógio. Ela tinha que está em Hogwarts em poucos minutos.

\- Está na minha hora, Alexander. Sobre sua punição, mais uma vez, te proíbo de deixar a escola nos finais de semana e ficará sem mesada por dois meses.

Houve silêncio por um tempo.

\- Ehhh... – O jovem mago resmungou. - eu não estou com vontade de deixar a escola de qualquer maneira. Não é grande coisa! – Disse com escárnio.

\- Bem, vou lhe escrever mais tarde. Preciso ir, mas, por favor, não se meta em confusão. E outra, corte esse cabelo. Mal posso olhar para seu rosto.

\- Não vou cortar o cabelo. - Ele disse, altamente ofendido.

\- Vai sim. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Nos falamos em breve! Tchau! – Hermione deu um beijo em sua bochecha e se dirigiu a lareira.

\- Tchau, mãe.

(...)

Hermione desejou, pela primeira vez em sua vida, que ela estivesse um pouco mais preparada para lidar com seu filho. A bruxa nunca se sentiu tão perdida como ela estava agora.

Alexander sempre havia sido um bom menino. Suas notas nunca lhe decepcionaram, tão pouco seu comportamento.

E então em um certo dia, tudo mudou. E a idéia de não saber o que fazer ou como agir estava matando-a. Nunca em sua vida, ela se imaginou lidando com um filho rebelde.

A bruxa então subiu as escadas, mas parou quando ouviu passos atrás dela. Ela sorriu ao ver o que Elizabeth lhe encarava sem jeito.

\- Olá, Srta. Snape. – Disse e se aproximou dela.

\- Olá, Professora Granger. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

Eliza parou entre dois corredores e esperou por ela.

\- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa, querida?

\- Eu acho que sim, Professora. Mas estou um pouco constrangido em dizer isso. Não faço ideia de onde estou! Deveria estar na próxima aula, mas me perdi.

\- Oh, bem, você não foi a primeira e, dificilmente, será a última. - Hermione disse simplesmente. - Qual a sua próxima aula? – Sussurrou gentilmente.

\- Herbologia.

\- Muito bem, te levo até lá.

Os duas conversaram enquanto seguiam para a sala de aula de Pamona. Uma vez que Eliza chegou ao seu destino, Hermione sorriu para ela e se despediu. Mas não antes de alertar a professora sobre o ocorrido.

(...)

Elizabeth considerou que a aula havia corrido perfeitamente bem. Quando percebeu, já estavam jantando no salão principal. Ouvindo suas colegas de casa conversarem, ela lutou contra o desejo de permitir que os seus lábios se transformassem em um sorriso.

\- Bem, é o nosso Diretor. – Sussurrou Victória Weasley gargalhando. – Por outro lado, todo mundo sabe que o professor Potter corre das alunas do sétimo ano! – A menina continuou. - Não é um grande segredo!

Antonela Nott assentiu animada. Liz tinha praticamente acabado de conhecê-las, estavam no salão principal de Hogwarts e todas tinham o olhar na mesa principal.

\- Tenho um pouco de dó dele, sabe? – Antonela sussurrou. – Quando as meninas decidem se atirar em cima dele, o pobre homem parece um Leão intimidado por um texugo! É surpreendente como ele fica apreensivo.

Elizabeth gemeu internamente. Aparentemente, ela não era a única apaixonada pelo professor de DCAT. Mas para seu azar, ele ainda não havia olhado para ela depois da pequena conversa no escritório dele.

\- E você, Elizabeth, - Victoria disse maliciosamente. – também já reparou no professor de Defesa?

Pela primeira vez, Eliza não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, ela não sabia se podia dizer a elas que se sentia atraída por Harry. Tentando se conter, olhou nervosamente para os lados, como se estivesse procurando algo para dizer.

\- Sinceramente? – Disfarçou. – Não tive tempo para isso ainda.

\- Claro. – Vic balançou a cabeça. – Bem, eu não consigo enxergá-lo como nada além do meu professor preferido. Bem, sei que chegou agora e não deve saber. Todo mundo aqui sabe sobre o que vou dizer então não é um grande segredo também.

\- O que seria? – A jovem Snape perguntou e encolheu os ombros.

\- Bem, o professor Potter foi largado no altar por minha tia Ginny Weasley.

Elizabeth largou o talher e olhou para Harry com olhos arregalados. – Isso foi há quanto tempo? – Perguntou surpresa com sua revelação, engolindo nervosamente.

\- Umm, muito tempo. Acho que há uns quinze anos, mas todos sabem que ele nunca a superou e espera até hoje que ela volte.

\- Ela sumiu?

\- Sim. – Antonela respondeu. - Eu ainda não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre o motivo que a levou a fazer aquilo. Sério, Harry Potter nunca mais se abriu para o amor. Acho que ele ficou um pouco perturbado. Ela foi embora sem se despedir, deixou apenas uma carta para ele.

Eliza assentiu e lançou outro olhar para o professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, para sua sorte, ele estava ocupado demais conversando com a professora Granger.

\- Caramba, Hermione! - Harry disse quando soube do que havia acontecido com Alexander. – O que pretende fazer? – A questionou enquanto tentava pegar mais um pedaço da torta de abóbora.

\- O que eu deveria? – Perguntou indignada. – A culpa deve ser minha, devo ter errado em algum lugar.

\- Não penso assim, você fez o seu melhor por ele. - Ele a lembrou.

\- Como pode notar, não foi o suficiente. – Resmungou.

\- Hermione ... - Harry levantou as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação.

\- Estou perdida, completamente perdida. Já não sei o que faço. – Hermione revelou. - Se meu filho for expulso novamente, não haverá nenhuma outra escola para ele. - Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, quase inchados.

\- Ele não vai. – Harry respondeu. – Pelo que você me disse, a Diretora foi muito clara sobre a próxima punição. Duvido muito que ele faça algo que possa prejudicá-lo.

\- Bem, eu realmente desejo isso! Eu quero que ele volte a ser o rapaz descente que ele sempre foi! – A bruxa estava sussurrando e a expressão em seu rosto demonstrava toda sua dor e decepção. – Alexander sempre foi muito reservado e responsável.

\- Pode ser a idade. Já faz um bom tempo que não falo com ele, talvez esteja na hora, Hermione. - Harry se levantou da cadeira e Hermione fez questão de puxá-lo novamente. – Se você desejar, farei o meu melhor

Sua amiga inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

\- Oh, vamos lá, querido. Acredite, você vai chover no molhado. – Tentou convencê-lo. – Harry, olhe para elas... – Hermione sussurrou para ele. - você parece ser o centro das atenções. É um pouco assustador.

Harry bufou.

\- Não me lembre. – Grunhiu.

O Grande Salão estava cheio de sons de estudantes conversando, mas era nítido que a atenção de algumas alunas estava no professor.

\- Tenho uma reunião com o Diretor. - Disse do seu lugar ao lado de Hermione na mesa principal. – Te vejo mais tarde.

\- Certo! – Hermione murmurou enquanto se servia um pouco mais de café.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, Harry não tinha certeza se estava pronto para pedir sua demissão. Entretanto, uma vez que decidiu que aceitar a oferta de emprego do Ministério para era sua melhor opção, ele não tinha outra escolha.

Depois de ter beijado uma aluna, sair era o melhor que ele poderia fazer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do Autor**

Boa noite.

Apesar da demora, aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince. 

**Capítulo 4 - Capítulo 4**

Para Hermione, dar aula era possivelmente a coisa mais tranquilizadora que existia. A certa altura, era a única que a fazia esquecer de certos problemas que não saiam de sua mente.

Alexander não dava notícias há dois dias. Se por um lado era uma boa coisa, pois pelo menos ela sabia que ele ainda não havia sido expulso, por outro lado, estava no escuro sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele.

Esses pensamentos a fizeram rir. Como na terra ela poderia ter um filho capaz de ser expulso de várias escolas, estava além do que podia compreender. Por isso, aquilo continuava matando-a por dentro e tornando-a louca.

Seus pensamentos corriam em círculos às vezes, já que nenhuma explicação parecia adequada para sua situação. Apesar de trágico, foi engraçado, realmente, algumas vezes ela se pegava imaginando como Severus reagiria se soubesse.

Tentando ignorar aqueles pensamentos, Hermione tentou se concentrar em sua fala.

\- Como eu disse, - Continuou a Professora. - É preciso haver perfeição para que a transfiguração tenha sucesso e ainda é necessário que haja muita concentração e foco. Assim, - De repente, parou seu raciocínio quando foi abruptamente interrompida quando a porta se abriu e Elizabeth Snape entrou em sua sala.

\- Desculpe, Professora Granger. – Sussurrou Liz envergonhada. – Sei que estou atrasada, mas posso entrar?

\- Senhorita Snape, ainda que seu atraso seja mínimo, não tolero que cheguem depois do horário em minha sala de aula. – Falou um pouco autoritária, mas sabendo que ela não podia tratar a menina de modo diferente, visto que havia acabado de repreender outro aluno minutos atrás. – Tem pelo menos algo relevante que justifique seu atraso? Como, por exemplo, algum bilhete de algum professor ou monitor?

\- Não senhora, infelizmente. – Gaguejou ao notar que era o centro das atenções. - le fuseau horaire était le seul à blâmer. J'aurais dû être plus attentif à toi ..

Todos olharam para ela sem entender absolutamente nada e alguns chegaram a gargalhar.

\- Só para dizer que é melhor do que todos e sabe francês. – Liz ouviu alguém cochichar e logo depois escutou a professora repreender tal aluno.

\- Desculpe, - Disse ficando ainda mais vermelha. – Não percebi... quando fico nervosa... eu.. eu não irei atrapalhar mais sua aula. Com licença. – Disse se virando para sair dali imediatamente.

Hermione levantou as mãos como forma de pará-la.

\- Calma senhorita, - A bruxa falou com pena. – Serei solidária a você e aceitarei que assista a aula, sei como o fuso horário pode ser cruel conosco.

Hermione havia ficado com um pouco de dó ao notar como Eliza estava nervosa. Mas sabia que cair de paraquedas no meio do ano em uma escola não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Ela mesma estava passando por aquela experiência.

\- Obrigada, Professora Granger.

Hermione assentiu, esperou que a menina se sentasse e se concentrou novamente.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, concentração e foco são essenciais, pois assim, com muita prática, vocês farão um excelente trabalho. Este tipo de magia que estudaremos hoje é geralmente chamado de "Transfiguração Humana". Mas não se assustem com o nome, pode ser mais divertido do que parece. – Brincou. - Não é porque faz parte do meu campo de ensino, mas devo informá-los que é o ramo da Transfiguração considerada mais difícil e a mais científica das matérias.

Enquanto explicava, a bruxa andava de um lado para o outro. Hermione esperava que não estivesse fazendo uma tola de si mesmo. Ter a sua filha lhe assistindo estava deixando-a extremamente nervosa.

Cada minuto que passava era como um balde de desespero caísse em seu coração. A mulher sabia que não estava exagerando, já que olhar para a menina fazia com que a culpa roesse sua alma. Entretanto, mesmo atordoada, se esforçou para continuar.

\- A chave é manusear muito bem sua varinha, já que os movimentos devem ter precisão. - Continuou a Professora Granger. – Muito embora transfiguração Humana seja uma matéria importante, infelizmente, não é comum encontrá-la em uma grade curricular.

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando de sua visão um cacho irritante que insistia em atrapalhar.

\- Senhorita Snape, sei que em Beauxbaton vocês possuem essa disciplina, você pode dizer para turma qual a relação da transfiguração humana com um Metamorphmagi?

A menina assentiu timidamente, mas respondeu sua pergunta.

\- Não tive a chance de explorar a matéria como gostaria, mas sei que a relação entre elas está simplesmente no fato da Transfiguração Humana poder ser usada para replicar as habilidades de um Metamorfago. – Sussurrou a bruxa.

\- Não explicou nada. – Um sonserino resmungou.

– Bem sinteticamente falando, - A menina continuou envergonhada. – o sujeito que a pratica pode assumir uma forma completamente diferente da sua. Já presenciei alguns alunos que conseguiram fazer o cabelo crescer e, também, mudar a sua cor.

\- Exatamente, Senhorita Snape. – Falou Hermione orgulhosa. – Sem dúvidas nenhuma, pode-se dizer que a Transfiguração Humana é um ramo da magia que permite que um bruxo comum realize a mesma mudança que ocorre de forma natural com os Metamorfago. .. Snape. – Hermione sorriu brilhantemente. - 10 pontos para a grifinória.

(...)

Na mansão Snape, o clima não estava dos melhores. Severus Snape havia tido um começo de semana difícil. Depois de ter escutado diversas charadas de sua mãe sobre como ele havia se afastado, resolveu que tiraria um pouco de seu tempo para ela.

\- Obrigada por sua atenção e seu tempo. - Eileen falou com um tom acusador.

\- A senhora sabe que não é intencional.

\- Se você diz... – Ela sussurrou com a cara fechada.

\- Muito bem, Sra. Prince. Agora que estou aqui, me diga o que te aflige. - Ele disse.

Enquanto isso, o homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou que ela falasse.

\- Elizabeth precisa de novas vestes. – Disse e seus olhos brilharam em determinação.

\- É por isso que exigiu minha presença? - Ele riu e ela resmungou.

\- Ah, Severus. Sinceramente não sei o que falar com você. - Disse a Snape um pouco chocada. – Por Deus, passou tanto tempo dentro daquele laboratório que achei que quando saísse eu não saberia nem como me comunicar com outras pessoas. Só queria conversar com alguém, então não me repreenda se já não sei o que dizer. – Ela rosnou.

Ele endureceu levemente e suspirou. Aquele tom de voz que ela usava costumava mostrar quão aborrecida ela estava.

\- Desculpe, a senhora tem toda a razão, sinto muito. Tenho a ciência de que precisa de companhia. Porém, preciso de mais uma hora, não posso parar nessa fase da poção.

Ele apertou a mão de sua mãe e lhe deu um beijo nas têmporas. As palmas dela estavam geladas. Snape ficou quieto por alguns instantes, tentando pensar em uma forma de não deixá-la sozinha por tanto tempo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

\- Ah, Severus, espere um momento, acho que vai querer saber que chegou outra coruja para você. – Resmungou.

\- Por que não disse antes?

\- Como? – Questionou curiosa. – Achei que só poderia te chamar se fosse caso de vida ou morte. – Ela o acusou.

Com um olhar furioso, o homem lia e relia o pergaminho sem lhe dar nenhuma pista do que poderia ser.

\- Não pode ser. – Esbravejou.

\- O que foi?

\- Aquele almofadinha americano novamente. Como ele é capaz de criticar meus compostos? - Ele bufou ironicamente - É cientificamente provado, se pudesse mataria aquele presunçoso.

\- Você está certo de que críticas não são bem-vindas? – Perguntou a ele com uma careta. – Deus sabe como conseguiu dar aulas por tanto tempo.

\- Nunca disse isso, mas esse indivíduo passou dos limites. - Disse sem paciência. - E, de qualquer forma, não tenho intenção de responder.

\- Engraçado você dizer isso, há três dias você disse o mesmo, porém, tive a impressão que vi você respondê-lo.

\- Eu não fiz nada do tipo! - Gritou o homem enquanto voltava para seu laboratório.

(...)

Embora Hermione tentasse convencer Harry do contrário, nada parecia fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Para ela, algo parecia terrivelmente errado, por trás daquela decisão, existia algo a mais, mas não conseguia identificar o que era.

\- Não se atreva, Harry James Potter! – Hermione disse em aviso. – Como assim você vai sair logo agora?

\- Mione ...

\- Uh-uh ... - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Vou fingir que não ouvi essa ideia ridícula.

\- Você não entenderia. Mas é oficial, já comuniquei o diretor.

\- Harry.. - Ela se levantou e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o com força. – Vou sentir sua falta, sabia disso? Logo agora que voltei. Confesso que até imaginei Ronald aqui dando aulas. – Sorriu.

\- Sinto muito. Vem comigo dar o comunicado para os alunos?

Depois de um momento, ela acariciou sua bochecha carinhosamente e, apesar de desanimada, assentiu.

\- Honestamente, Harry! Não vejo o que pode ser tão grave ao ponto de fazê-lo deixar Hogwarts agora... - Hermione invadiu o corredor, com Harry a acompanhando. – Espere, não me diga que decidiu ir atrás de Ginny?! – Questionou alarmada.

\- O quê? Não, Hermione. Só preciso dar um tempo do ensino. Além disso, pode ser uma boa hora para aceitar um cargo como chefe dos auror.

Suspirando, ele seguiu Hermione pelo buraco do retrato e os dois entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória.

\- Oh, Harry! - Hermione riu quando eles entraram na sala comunal e se depararam com várias alunas do sétimo ano os encarando com um olhar quase faminto. - Você viu o rosto delas? – Sussurrou. – Entendo porque você fica tão nervoso. Quer que eu dê o recado?

Harry bufou.

\- Não precisa, Hermione. Mas é um pesadelo sangrento, não acha? Só piora, mais um pouco e precisaria e escolta. – Harry grunhiu balançando a cabeça. – Srta Weasley? Sr. Brown? – Os alunos se aproximaram e aguardaram. – Pode reunir todos os alunos aqui, por favor? – Ambos assentiram e entraram nos dormitórios.

Ele olhou para os poucos alunos que já estavam presentes e suspirou. Harry sabia que sentiria falta do ensino, mas já não podia continuar a lecionar. Ele teve ainda mais certeza de suas decisões quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Elizabeth Snape.

A jovem estava sentada no sofá, as pernas enroladas sob ela. Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados parecendo exausta, mas ainda assim ela se sentou e esperou.

Ele parou todos os seus pensamentos frenéticos e virou-se para Hermione.

\- Sim, Harry?

\- Oh, nada. Bem, na verdade, estava pensando em algo. Você também ficou surpresa com a filha do Snape sendo colocada na grifinória?

Hermione sorriu gentilmente.

\- Claro que sim, Harry. Como poderia ser diferente, querido? – Gargalhou levemente. – Sejamos sinceros, Severus Snape é o homem mais sonserino que já conheci. Para dizer a verdade, talvez nem Salazar Sonserina chegue aos seus pés. Não existe nem um fio de cabelo em Snape que não honre sua casa. Chega ser angustiante!

\- Você tem razão. – Sussurrou com um leve sorriso.

\- Com licença, Professor Potter. – Victória Weasley se aproximou. - Mas todos já estão aqui.

\- Ok, obrigado. Muito bem! Reuni todos para dizer que logo vocês terão outro professor de Defesa Contra as artes das trevas. Recebi um convite para voltar a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia e resolvi aceitar.

\- Dará aula até quando, Professor? – Perguntou Antonella que se encontrava ao lado de Elizabeth.

\- Srta. Nott, sinceramente, não tenho certeza! Tudo dependerá do Diretor, já que ele ficou de escolher um novo professor. E, por falar nisso, a Professora Granger assumirá meu lugar como chefe de casa da Grifinória. Mais alguma pergunta? – Quando nada foi dito, Harry assentiu e desejou boa noite a todos.

\- Desculpe, Prodessor. – Liz veio correndo atrás dele. – Mas posso falar com o Senhor? – Perguntou e abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.

\- Sinto muito, Srta. Snape. Mas a professora Granger e eu temos um compromisso.

\- Ah, Harry, - Hermione sussurrou. - Por favor. O que temos que fazer pode esperar. Tenho certeza que é algo importante. Então, com licença e te vejo mais tarde. Boa noite, Srta. Snape.

\- Bem, então vamos ao meu escritório. – Falou a contragosto.

(...)

Para Elizabeth Snape, a luz do escritório estava tão baixa que servia apenas para destacar ainda mais o frio daquela época do ano. Harry parecia impaciente, provavelmente não estava gostando de sua presença.

\- O que você precisa, Srta. Snape?

\- Por que está indo embora? - Perguntou, incerta.

\- Não é adequado termos esse tipo de conversa, você é minha aluna. Tirando qualquer coisa que envolva minha vida pessoal, o que quer de mim?

\- Uma decisão mais sábia, Senhor. - Ela sorriu zombeteiramente. - Você ficou absolutamente louco! – Ela rosnou.

\- Provavelmente. Mas isso não te dar o direito de vim até aqui falar sobre minha escolha, Srta. Snape. O que podia fazer senão aceitar um cargo no Ministério? – Harry perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria entender.

Liz levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você está jogando fora todos esses anos de ensino por causa de algo tão pequeno. Isso é tão tolo!

\- Eu acho que... - Harry ofegou. – que não temos nada para conversa. Gostaria que você fosse para seu quarto.

\- Harry, eu estou apaixonada por você! - Ela deixou escapar – Mas sei que isso não vai ser possível e entendo perfeitamente. Mas mal posso acreditar que sairá por causa de um beijo. Por causa de um breve beijo. Talvez o beijo mais rápido de todo o século.

\- Eu ... uh ... eu estou certo sobre minha decisão. - Ele gaguejou, evitando os olhos dela . – Não tem volta. – Revelou envergonhado. – Por favor, volte para seu dormitório. – Harry respirou fundo e, sem saber como, conseguiu dizer: - espero não termos mais essa conversa.

\- Hum, ok ... se você tem certeza. - Ela respondeu decepcionada, mas saiu deixando-o sozinho.

Quando ela bateu a porta ao sair, o mago se questionou se era apenas a imaginação dele ou ela estava sendo sincera sobre os seus sentimentos. Apesar de sua inquietação, Harry sabia que não poderia descobrir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Capítulo 5**

TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS

\- Estou feliz que você esteja gostando de dar aulas aqui, Hermione. – Neville disse feliz.

\- Os alunos são muito bons, Neville. – Falou animada.

\- Se estiver tudo bem, posso perguntar-lhe sobre adquirir um aprendiz? Você precisa de um.

\- Eu mal os conheço. – Sussurrou desanimada.

O diretor gargalhou levemente.

\- Ouvi dizer que a Grifinória ganhou muitos pontos hoje, Professora Granger. – Disse maliciosamente. – Quem você tem em mente? Há alguém que possa ter chamado sua atenção?

\- Bem... Sim! Sem dúvidas, Elizabeth Snape! – Ela respondeu e ele não pareceu surpreso. - Uma das alunas mais notáveis do sétimo ano.

\- Imaginei, antes de aceitá-la como nossa aluna chequei seu histórico escolar. Ela é brilhante, mas não esperaria nada diferente da filha de Snape. – Neville divagou. – Por falar nele, esteve aqui recentemente para concluir a matricula da filha, é assustador notar que ele não envelheceu um dia sequer.

O bruxo estranhou quando rosto da mulher em sua frente fechou.

\- Qual é o problema?

Hermione havia ficado um pouco decepcionada ao lembrar que nunca seria comparada com o brilhantismo de sua filha. Mas ela sabia que a culpa era apenas dela.

\- Nada. - Hermione deu de ombros e se levantou.

O diretor coçou o queixo e a observou.

\- Se você diz. Eu queria saber se você poderia perguntar a senhorita Snape, se ela aceita ser sua aprendiz. – Sussurrou o homem. – Acredito que ambas farão um ótimo trabalho.

Os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram e ela assentiu em troca.

\- Desculpe, Neville. Sei que isso não me diz respeito, mas e a renúncia de Harry? Ele me disse algo de estar aguardando você conseguir um substituto. - Hermione se sentou na cadeira à sua frente, amuada. - Me desculpe, eu sei que não posso dizer nada sobre isso, porém, me pergunto se não teria nada que pudéssemos fazer para ele mudar de ideia...

\- Confesso que já tentei de diversas formas. – O diretor divagou. - Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender o que levou Harry a isso.

\- Já tem alguém em mente?

\- Para falar a verdade, sim! Estou em negociação.

\- Isso pode demorar? – Hermione pressionou a mão na testa. – Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas você não pode imaginar o quão feliz estou por estar perto de Harry novamente. Não queria que isso acabasse tão rápido.

\- Para sua sorte, eu posso não estar me empenhando como eu deveria! – Sorriu envergonhado. – Existe alguns assuntos mais urgentes.

\- Bem ... você tem que dar atenção especial a esses assuntos urgentes, então ninguém pode te culpar. - Hermione respondeu, embora soubesse que o argumento era fraco.

(...)

Victor Krum estava sentado em frente a Diretora de Alexander torcendo para que ela acreditasse no que ele estava dizendo. A mulher o encarava com cara de poucos amigos e não fazia nenhum esforço para disfarçar sua indignação.

\- Tudo bem, Sr. Krum. Dessa vez essa situação irá passar, mas sabia que nunca na minha vida como Diretora um aluno me causou tamanha confusão. Vou deixá-los conversar! Mas que fique claro, Senhores que essa foi a última advertência e da próxima vez não terei compaixão.

A diretora fechou a porte e Victor deu um suspiro de alívio.

\- Sinto muito, padrinho. - Alexander murmurou rapidamente e tentou se levantar.

\- Ainda não acabamos, jovem, eu ainda não tive minhas explicações. - Krum retrucou, sacudindo sua varinha para se certificar que ninguém ouviria sua conversa. – Como conseguiu que a coruja da diretora não achasse sua mãe?

\- A receptei no meio do caminho e fiz com que ela voltasse. - Falou sem nenhum arrependimento.

\- Você tem alguma noção da gravidade de toda a situação?

\- Sim! – Respondeu e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, confuso. – Mas estava precisando de dinheiro! Minha mãe cortou minha mesada.

\- Por Deus, Alexander. Você não poderia me pedir? Sou seu padrinho, poderia fazer isso por você. Vender poções ilegalmente dentro de uma escola não é a coisa mais inteligente para quem está presta a ser expulso.

\- Eu sei. - Ele respondeu finalmente, com mais convicção do que realmente sentia. – Mas eles insistiram e ofereceram muito dinheiro. Caso contrário, não teria aceito.

\- Terei que contar para sua mãe.

\- NÃO! – O rapaz gritou desesperado. – Não faça isso! – Resmungou. - Minha mãe não. Isso não vai se repetir! Se ela souber, vai me matar...

\- Você tinha que ter pensado nisso antes. - Ele continuou apressadamente.

\- Por favor, padrinho! Me dê essa chance. Ela ficará decepcionada e serei punido pelo resto da vida! - Ele bufou com dignidade. – Pelo menos deixe que eu conte. Mas na hora certa.

\- Muito bem, garoto! Vou confiar em você. Não me decepcione. – Tentou dar um voto de confiança. – Mas me diz, tirando todos os problemas que você tem arrumado, como está?

O rapaz deu de ombros, como se fosse algo que ele nunca considerou.

\- Bem, eu acho.

\- Escute, Alex... Não se meta mais em confusão, você é inteligente demais para isso.

As bochechas do menino coraram e ele olhou para o chão.

(...)

\- Liz ... – Antonella chamou. – O que você tem? Parece estar tensa... sei que tem muita matéria e que você está um pouco atrasada, mas considerando que chegou depois...

\- Um pouco? Eu, eu ... estou muito atrasada. - Ela fez uma pausa, - Não sei o que fazer!

\- Calma, respira. Tá suando muito. – Falou preocupada.

\- Não estou me sentido muito bem. – Eu preciso de um ar fresco. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas.. meu coração tá um pouco acelerado.. não consigo controlar essa ansiedade. Preciso dar uma volta!

\- O quê? Vai sair a essa hora? Não é seguro, - abriu a boca para falar, mas Elizabeth interrompeu. – São nove horas da noite.

\- Vou ficar bem, Só preciso tomar um ar.

A garota de cabelos escuros se levantou e correu para a porta deixando uma amiga muito preocupada para trás.

(...)

Examinando a sala de Hermione com atenção, Harry sorriu ao encontrá-la enfiada em um livro. Ele a viu resmungar enquanto mudava de página e a expressão dela logo se suavizou quando folheava a página seguinte.

\- Então ... como vai a pesquisa? – Perguntou tirando-a de seus devaneios.

\- Olá, querido! Bem, não pensei muito nisso. – Respondeu com honestidade. - Mas eu tenho que começar a pensar em algum momento. Neville me falou sobre a necessidade de ter um aprendiz. Isso significa que terei que pensar no meu projeto de pesquisa.

\- Tem alguém em mente?

\- Sim, eu.. - Ela parou e pareceu se perder nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Hermione? O que foi?

Ela suspirou. - Não é nada, Harry!

\- E sobre o aluno? Já tem algum nome em vista? - Ele ecoou, pedindo por uma resposta.

\- Oh, sim! – Sorriu. - Elizabeth Snape! Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém.

\- Então te aconselho em falar logo com ela. Ouvi dizer que há mais alguém que a quer como aprendiz.

\- Farei isso. E você querido? Nenhum substituto a vista? – Fingiu não saber de nada.

\- Ainda não. Às vezes me pergunto se Neville não está me enrolando.

Hermione soltou um suspiro pesado e mordeu o lábio como se estivesse tentando segurar um comentário.

\- Não pense nisso, Harry! Então, ...

A porta se abriu e Antonela Nott correu direto para dentro. A menina estava ofegante e com um olhar terrivelmente preocupado.

\- O que houve, Srta. Nott? - Perguntou Hermione, gentilmente.

\- Professora... Professor... é que... Um aluno! Um aluno foi encontrado desacordado no jardim.

(...)

\- Certo, e como você explica sua vassoura destroçada daquele jeito? – Poppy perguntou alarmada. – Aquilo não me parece uma espécie de brincadeira. Quem fez aquilo queria machucar aquela pobre alma.

Hermione fechou os olhos para controlar sua frustração e agonia.

Harry e Neville andavam de um lado para o outro como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-los a encontrar por respostas. Depois que o caos se acalmou, Neville decidiu que não havia nada para fazer enquanto o aluno não acordasse e ordenou que todos fossem descansar.

Embora quisesse procurar por respostas, Hermione sabia que seu amigo estava certo. Mas pensar que algo perturbador estava solto por Hogwarts e que podia fazer mal a mais alguém, estava deixando-a doente.

\- Eu... – Começou o professor de defesa. – Vou para fazer uma última ronda e vou para meu escritório. Ficarei atento a qualquer chamado.

\- Claro. – Neville respondeu. – Vou acionar os familiares e os aurores.

\- Posso ir com você? – Hermione perguntou. – Posso ajudar, disse enquanto toca levemente o ombro de Neville.

(...)

Após vistoriar o último corredor, Harry caminhou até a sua sala. Ainda muito preocupado, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que algo terrivelmente sombrio poderia estar para acontecer.

\- Srta. Snape? – Questionou surpreso ao encontrá-la em sua porta. - O que faz aqui? Não é um bom momento. – A repreendeu.

\- Professor... Bem, uh... é que... bem eu vim aqui para lhe dizer, hum, que eu estava lá fora quando tudo aconteceu. – Revelou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e tentou se virar para sair, mas foi impedida pelo homem.

\- Como assim estava lá fora?

\- Eu vi quando o Sr. Jones foi atacado.

\- O quê?

\- Na verdade.. quando eu cheguei, a pessoa se assustou e correu. – Revelou ainda muito nervosa.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e abriu a porta do escritório para que eles pudessem entrar. Pediu que ela se sentasse e tentou organizar seus pensamentos.

\- Você consegue descrevê-lo?

\- Não! Estava com uma capa enorme e mal dava para ver os olhos... mas não estava sozinho! Eu podia ouvir outras vozes alertando-o que era hora de ir. Professor, ele ia matá-lo. Tenho certeza que iria. - As lágrimas de Elizabeth começaram a fluir. Ela as enxugou com impaciência, mas não conseguia se controlar. Sem pensar em seu ato, Elizabeth se jogou para frente abraçando-o. Harry suspirou e colocou o braço em volta dela, mas quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, tentou se afastar.

Liz o encarou envergonhada e se desculpou. – O Sr. Jones ficará bem? – Perguntou tentando resgatar um pouco da dignidade que lhe restava.

Harry ficou assustado com a pergunta, afinal, nem ele sabia a resposta.

\- Poppy fará de tudo para que fique. Srta. Snape, escute. Preciso que se recomponha para que eu possa te acompanhar ao dormitório. Tudo que você viu será importante para que possamos entender o que ocorreu e para também responsabilizar o culpado. Agora me diga, o que fazia lá fora?

A jovem virou-se para Harry, parecendo apreensiva. – Só precisava me acalmar. Essas paredes pareciam estar me sufocando, então fui respirar um pouco de ar puro.

\- Bem, infelizmente, terei que lhe dar uma detenção. - Disse o professor de defesa, vendo o rosto de Eliza cair. – As normas da escola são bem claras.

Ainda chateada, Elizabeth balançou a cabeça.

Com um semblante triste no rosto, a jovem acabou de contar o que havia presenciado e Harry agradeceu pelas informações.

\- Lamento profundamente pelo que você presenciou. – Harry disse colocando a mão reconfortante em se ombro, mas logo se afastou.

\- Obrigada senhor, posso ir agora?

\- Mmm, eu vou te levar. Você não está em condições de andar sozinha pelo castelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Capítulo 6**

Era muito cedo quando Liz se levantou. O mundo ainda parecia estar dormindo, mas ela literalmente havia visto o sol nascer. A noite anterior ainda estava muito viva em sua memória e aquilo era assustador.

O pouco que havia dormido, sonhou que estava sendo atacada.

Elizabeth havia recebido uma coruja do diretor há poucos minutos. Segundo o recado, ela estava sendo aguardada em sua sala às 8 horas para falar com os aurores sobre o que havia presenciado.

Só Merlin sabia o quão nervosa ela estava. A jovem não sabia explicar, mas algo gritava dentro dela para que conversasse com alguém, talvez pudesse ir até seu pai, afinal, se alguém poderia acamá-la esse alguém seria ele. Mas não, depois de pensar melhor entendeu que ele poderia temer por sua segurança e poderia pensar em tirá-la de lá, e ela não queria desistir de Hogwarts naquele momento.

A jovem sabia que não poderia procurar por Harry, já que na noite anterior o clima entre eles havia ficado um tanto quanto estranho. Ela não se importava com os beijos que eles haviam compartilhado, sabia que não tinha nada ilícito naquilo, visto que nenhum dos dois estavam cientes que seriam professor e aluna.

Entretanto, o fato daquilo mexer tanto com ele não era algo que a deixava confortável. Então, naquele momento ela desejava que as coisas fossem mais simples e que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido, pois, talvez assim, ela não estivesse perdendo a companhia de alguém tão fantástico como Harry.

Então, a única pessoa que ela poderia procurar naquele momento seria a professora Granger. Sim, era o que ela faria, conversaria com a professora.

Com aquilo em mente, levantou-se e saiu na ponta dos pés do dormitório. A jovem estava tentando não acordar nenhuma de suas companheiras de casa.

Quando conseguiu sair sem ser notada, caminhou lentamente para o escritório da professora. Respirando fundo, Elizabeth bateu na porta.

\- Entre! - Veio a voz baixa do outro lado da porta.

(...)

Tonks observava atentamente como Harry parecia estar lutando consigo mesmo por intermináveis minutos. Depois de Ginny tê-lo deixado no altar, aquilo era bastante comum. Mas isso... isso era algo diferente.

\- Como você se sente, Harry? – Tonks perguntou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Ela havia chegado a cerca de meia hora e o homem em sua frente parecia completamente absorto em seus pensamentos.

\- Nada.

\- O quê? Harry? - Tonks chamou, deixando a xicara bater na mesa de merfim.

\- Desculpe, mas o que disse? – Questionou envergonhado.

\- Perguntei o que como vai você?

\- Bem, mas com algumas coisas para pensar. – Sussurrou.

\- Ouvi dizer que vai realmente sair de Hogwarts.

\- Ouviu corretamente, Tonks. Para ser sincero, estou preocupado com a demora do diretor em conseguir um substituto para mim.

\- AH, ouvi dizer. – Sussurrou e se aproximou dele. – Parece que ninguém parece bom o suficiente, o último candidato ficou tão decepcionado que bebeu ao ponto de sair carregado do três vassouras. Acho que ele ficou chateado. – Gargalhou.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim, Blaise Zabbini me disse.

\- Bem ... então é apenas questão de tempo para Neville encontrar alguém.

\- Sim, logo seremos companheiros de trabalho. Me diga Harry, como está a nossa prova testemunhal? - Perguntou.

\- Não a chame assim, faz tudo parecer ainda pior. – Resmungou um pouco pálido.

\- Isso quer dizer que nossa testemunha ocular não está bem?

Harry piscou. - Obviamente.

Dora sorriu. – Interessante.

Harry franziu a testa e a encarou sem entender. - Com licença?

\- Nada. - Dora argumentou. – Estou apenas surpresa com seu estado de espírito. - Ela murmurou. - Faz algum tempo que não te vejo assim tão... ah, esquece!

(...)

A professora olhava para Liz com os olhos mais arregalados que ela já havia visto. Parecia que Elizabeth estava em frente a sua avó quando soubesse o que ela havia presenciado.

Contar para outra pessoa, foi a melhor coisa que podia ter feito, Liz pensou consigo mesma. Ela ainda conseguia se lembrar das palavras horríveis que o homem encapuzado havia dito ao seu colega de classe, mas compartilhar aquilo com alguém pareceu acalmá-la um pouco mais.

\- Olhe para o outro lado de tudo isso, o seu colega deve a vida dele a você! – Hermione sussurrou contemplando tudo que havia escutado. – Mas por todos os meios, não faça isso novamente. – Disse apontado para o lado de fora. – Ele podia ter feito o mesmo com você.

A menina consertou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo.

\- Desculpe professora, estava apavorada e precisava respirar. Por alguns instantes achei que estava tendo um colapso. Então tive a ideia estupida de sair um pouco. – Disse com outra lágrima correndo por sua bochecha pálida.

\- Tudo bem querida, não chore. Na sua idade eu também tive minhas parcelas de erros. Talvez erros muito piores do que esse. – Sussurrou com seu rosto cheio de tristeza. – Olha, tenho certeza que o Sr. Jones ficará bem! E logo descobriremos quem está por trás desse ataque, você não tem o que temer. Se estiver tendo dificuldades para dormir, podemos conversar com Poppy.

Com um sorriso triste no rosto, a menina assentiu.

\- Então, Elizabeth, - Hermione continuou um pouco incerta. - o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas realmente lhe deu um mês de detenção? – Perguntou parecendo curiosa.

\- Sim. – Resmungou.

\- Eu nem sabia que Harry podia ser tão severo. – Sussurrou surpresa. – Bem, ele deve ter seus motivos. - Disse, colocando a mão reconfortante na mão da jovem.

\- Obrigada por ter me ouvido Professora. Tenho que ir agora. Está quase na hora.

\- Eu vou te acompanhar, não poderei ficar com você, já que tenho um compromisso em Hogsmead. Porém, sei que seu Chefe de Casa estará presente!

(...)

Elizabeth Snape apareceu exatamente ás oito. Ajeitando as vestes, ela entrou na sala do diretor. Dentro da sala, o professor de DCAT e uma auror eram as únicas pessoas presentes.

Ela deu o primeiro passo para a cadeira que lhe foi oferecida a se sentou. O professor Potter lhe explicou o motivo da ausência do diretor e a mulher ao seu lado deu as instruções de como aquela reunião prosseguiria.

\- Charlie fez várias tentativas. – Tonks murmurou. – Mas o Sr. Jones não respondeu bem, havia manchas negras por toda a sua mente, então as tentativas de Legilimencia foram em vão.

Liz balançou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

\- Você terá que nos contar cada detalhe daquela noite, Sta. Snape. – A auror solicitou. – Não temos autorização de usar qualquer feitiço em você para obtermos o que precisamos, então teremos que usar o bom e velho relato.

\- Srta. Snape, isso pode parar a qualquer momento. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso. Se não se sentir bem avise!

Respirando pesadamente, ela assentiu.

\- Obrigada. - Soluçou e colocou os braços em volta de si mesma.

Tonks observava a pequena interação sem ter o que dizer. Ela olhou para Harry, que estava concentrado na menina. E um pequeno sorriso cruzou seu rosto. Por alguns instantes, ela pensou no que Snape pensaria caso presenciasse tal cena.

Ela colocou a pena no papel e esperou. Quando Elizabeth considerou-se pronta, Harry sentou-se na cadeira de madeira e permitiu que a auror começasse seu trabalho.

(...)

Quase uma hora depois, sentindo que a conversa havia terminado, Liz sentiu que poderia relaxar um pouco, embora ainda estive nervosa.

Tonks enrolou o pergaminho cuidadosamente, amarrou com um pedaço de cordão guardou em suas vestes. Nenhum dos dois ocupantes da sala olhou para ela para dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Muito bem então! – Disse quebrando o silencio. – Estou satisfeita com o que consegui. Mas lembrando de qualquer outra coisa, você encontrará uma maneira de me dizer.

\- Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Harry a questionou.

\- Isso é o suficiente! - Ninfadora Tonks disse suavemente, olhando para os outros dois. – Obrigada, Srta. Snape! Sinto muito que isso tenha mexido com você, mas não havia outra forma de fazer isso. - disse Tonks, movendo-se para a mesa.

Liz assentiu, mas seu olhar ainda estava no chão. Harry sentiu o coração dele bater de uma forma agonizante. Para ele, era terrível vê-la sofrer tanto.

\- Harry, vou voltar para o Ministério e ver o que posso fazer com essas informações, mas qualquer mudança no estado do Sr. Jones nos comunique!

\- Claro. Obrigado, Tonks! Tenha um bom dia. – Disse enquanto caminhava com ela até a porta do escritório do diretor. – Até logo. – Sussurrou enquanto fechava a porta.

Harry se virou e a encarou. Liz se repreendeu por tê-lo deixado notar que ela estava olhando para ele.

\- Professor, sinto muito por não ter ajudado muito... - Ela disse suavemente, quebrando o completo silêncio.

\- Como assim não ajudou? Você ainda não entendeu, não é?! O caso poderia estar parado até que o Sr. Jones acordasse. - Harry falou gentilmente. – Então, não diga que você não ajudou. Aceita uma xicara de chá? Assim você pode se acalmar!

(...)

\- O que você poderia fazer? - Eileen disse, suas mãos levantando em frustração. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Não sei, Severus. Porém, se pudesse faria de tudo para que você se afastasse dessa mulher. Definitivamente, qualquer outra pessoa seria uma companheira melhor do que ela.

A velha bruxa não conseguia entender como um homem tão inteligente poderia ter feito uma escolha tão ruim. Por inúmeras vezes ela havia tentado, porém, sempre que a mulher abria a boca algo dentro dela se despertava ao ponto de querer confrontá-la.

Eileen só queria que seu filho soubesse quem Natasha realmente era.

\- Não entendo sua implicância. - Snape disse a ela.

\- Não entende? – A mulher retrucou com raiva. – Aquela mulher é... - Ela piscou. – Esqueça, Severus. Você é uma homem adulto, nada que eu diga mudará a sua mente. - Falou mais suavemente. – Não vale a pena tanto estresse.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com a Sra. Prince? - Snape perguntou, caminhando decididamente em sua direção, um brilho familiar nos olhos. – Antes que eu me esqueça, Elizabeth virá jantar conosco no seu aniversário.

\- Pelo menos uma notícia boa! – Falou ela, beliscando suavemente a linha da mandíbula, - Estou extremamente interessada em descobrir como tem sido em Hogwarts. – A velha senhora soltou um suspiro feliz.

Houve o som de uma coruja batendo na janela e Eileen se adiantou para deixar o animal entrar com cuidado, tirou o pergaminho das patas do bicho.

\- Ohhh... Para você!

\- Aquele patife. - Disse irritado, ao reconhecer a caligrafia. - insiste em me desafiar. Suas convicções são potencialmente desastrosas! Sua teoria é estapafúrdia.

\- O americano? – Gargalhou levemente. - Então por que está tão irritado? – Sua mãe perguntou em seu modo. – Se esse sujeito é tão ruim, por que isso te incomoda tanto? Apenas o ignore.

\- Suponho que seja o melhor. – Respondeu com uma voz derrotada.

(...)

Alexander Snape tirou os olhos de seus livros para se encontrar olhando para uma de suas professoras. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele deveria procurar um lugar melhor para estudar. A mulher era incrivelmente inconveniente, ele certamente teria que se livrar dela.

\- Tanto tempo e você continua sem amigos. Acho que podemos fazer algo sobre isso. – Disse a professora Shalengir empolgada.

\- Não preciso de companhia, Sra. Shalengir! - Chamou seu nome e a trouxe de volta à realidade.

\- O quê? Todos precisam de companhia rapaz.

Alex olhou para ela fazendo o seu melhor para não revirar os olhos. A mulher era insuportável e parecia encontrá-lo nos piores momentos.

\- Ninguém é bom o suficiente para estar com ele, Professora.

\- Não? - Shalengir perguntou para menina que estava na mesa ao lado. – Como pode ter tanta certeza, Srta. Jackson? Por que não fica e ajuda seu colega a se enturmar? Você está ajudando?

\- Sim ... Sim, eu vou ajudá-lo. – Stefani se manifestou.

\- Ótimo! – A professora respondeu e depois seguiu o seu caminho.

Sem nenhuma paciência, Alexander juntou suas coisas e estava prestes a sair quando a a menina que acabara de se meter em seus assuntos decidira voltar a falar:

\- Você é tão terrível ou você está com fome? – Perguntou surpreendendo-o.

\- Serei suficientemente claro! – Rosnou. – Não preciso de companhia.

\- Oh, tudo bem então, bom dia! – Saiu decepcionada.

(...)

\- Você não tem que ir... Não tem que sair de Hogwarts. - Liz disse calmamente.

\- Sabe que isso não é uma opção, Srta. Snape. - Ele sussurrou. – É o melhor que posso fazer.

\- É por causa dela? – Questionou e ele a encarou sem entender.

\- Eu não entendo. Do que você está falando? - Harry disse calmamente, ainda parecendo confuso.

– Falo de Ginny Weasley, Harry.

\- Como você? Ah, esquece. Não fazia ideia de que ainda falavam sobre isso.

Harry levantou-se e caminhou até a janela e nenhum dos dois falou por vários minutos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas do Autor**

Olá, boa noite.

Então, preciso falar que não estou muito satisfeita com o capítulo, mas resolvi postar assim mesmo.

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 7 - Capítulo 7**

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

\- Você sabe que odeio isso, certo? – Perguntou Harry, se sentindo inexplicavelmente exausto.

Houve um suspiro ao seu lado. - Sim, eu sei. Porém, esse é o tipo de história que não costuma ser esquecida tão facilmente, querido.

\- Não sei, Hermione. Achei que estava cansado demais para me importar, mas percebi que isso ainda me afeta. Saber que ainda falam sobre mim e Gin ainda me afeta. – Grunhiu.

\- Bem, os alunos são bem inconvenientes quando querem. – Apontou. – Você estar sozinho até hoje não ajuda muito. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. A maioria das pessoas acabam entendendo que você não superou o sumiço dela.

\- Você tem razão. - Disse a ela. – Porém, parece não existir ninguém para mim.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou um pouco desesperada. - Eu tenho evitado perguntar as coisas, mas e aquela pessoa que conheceu no três vassouras? Eu pensei que estava interessado! – Recordou. – Você parecia tão feliz naquele dia. – Sussurrou contente. - Merlin, você está bem? - Perguntou, quando notou que seu amigo havia perdido a cor.

\- Acho que não. Quero dizer, sim, sim. Estou apenas muito cansado. – O professor Potter disfarçou.

\- Não é para menos, está atribuindo mais detenções que o normal. – Hermione disse conseguindo manter voz baixa. – Harry, e como tem sido as detenções da Srta. Snape?

\- Como qualquer outra detenção? – Falou rudemente, parecendo um pouco verde.

\- Eu só fiquei curiosa. – Ela respondeu inocentemente, tentando se desculpar pela pergunta. – Só que ela é uma ótima aluna, parece tão errado que ela esteja cumprindo uma detenção.

\- Eu sei, parece um desperdício não acha? - Ela olhou para o rosto dele e assentiu. – Mas ela saiu do castelo sem permissão. Diante da gravidade de tudo não pareceu certo que eu me omitisse. Escute, Luna estava te procurando um pouco mais cedo. Parecia importante. – Harry sussurrou mudando de assunto.

Neville sentou-se no canto, observando em silêncio Hermione e Harry conversando novamente. O jovem diretor não se importava, claro, ele já estava acostumado com isso, afinal, ele sabia que eles eram bons amigos.

Ele olhou para Hermione sentindo o coração afundar. Não importava o quanto ele desejasse, sabia que ela nunca seria dele.

\- Você está bem, Neville? - Ela perguntou se aproximando.

Ele queria responder, mas apenas deu um pequeno aceno e puxou a outra cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar-se.

\- Muito bem, meus nobres colegas, apenas tome seus lugares. - Ele respondeu suavemente. - Bem, então, agora que todos estão aqui, precisamos fazer decisões importantes sobre o futuro de nossa escola. Acreditem, as coisas não estão muito boas no mundo mágico.

(...)

\- COf cof. – Interrompeu a menina insistente que parecia estar seguindo-o por todos os lados.

Alexander Granger sabia que devia ter cometido um grande pecado por estar naquela situação. Ele havia fugido da menina e demorou menos de dez minutos para que ela o encontrasse.

\- Jackson! – Saudou sem vontade.

\- Estou tendo um problema com a matéria do professor Harper. – Sussurrou um pouco corada.

\- O que tenho a ver com isso? – Questionou sem entender.

\- Apenas ignore-a, Granger. – Disse uma outra menina que ele não conhecia, porém, que já havia lhe chamado atenção em uma outra ocasião. O cabelo dela estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, mas alguns fios haviam escapado e pendiam frouxo. Alex simplesmente não conseguia entender como ela mexia com ele. - Eventualmente ela vai desistir. – A menina avisou.

\- Eu.. eu... eu... – A srta. Jackson resmungou.

\- Você? – Ele tentou.

\- Nada! Vou deixá-los em paz. – Stafani Jackson decidiu sentindo-se uma tola.

\- Eu não achei que ela iria cair em si tão rápido, mas que bom. – A menina loira revelou parecendo contente. - Jackson é uma espécie de um cãozinho da Shalengir. Tão insuportável quanto. – Suspirou entediada.

Alex revirou os olhos e se preparou para sair.

\- Onde você vai? Não acabamos aqui.

\- Não temos nada para acabar. Afinal, não começamos nada. – Ele murmurou.

\- Uau... você é ainda melhor do que falaram. Por falar nisso, me chamo Nicolly. Nicolly Patell.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, por que é tão difícil ter um pouco de paz aqui? - Ele explodiu. – As pessoas são sempre tão inconvenientes? - Ele disse tentando recolher o resto de suas roupas.

\- Tão fofo. - Ela soltou a risada que estava segurando. – Mas assim isso não vai funcionar. Meus amigos e eu jantamos na última mesa do lado direito do refeitório. Vê se aparece.

De repente, a menina abriu a porta e saiu.

(...)

Sem saber o motivo, Elizabeth havia sido arrastada por Victória por vários corredores desconhecidos. A jovem ruiva só parou quando chegou em uma sala abandonada que parecia ser muito familiar para ela. Havia uma pesada camada de poeira cinza no chão.

O lugar cheirava a meia suja.

Mesmo sem entender, Elizabeth estava cara a cara com Victória, que parecia mais pálida do que o habitual. Na tentativa de desvendar o que estava acontecendo, ela tocou o braço da amiga e esperou por alguma reação.

Porém, Victória ainda parecia confusa e ainda mais pálida.

\- Vic? Você está bem? O que houve? – Perguntou, dando-lhe um olhar reconfortante. – Parece doente.

\- Se eu contar, vai rir de mim. – Grunhiu desesperada. A menina parecia histérica.

\- Bem, pelo menos tente. – Insistiu, se perguntando o que poderia ser tão ruim.

\- Agora a pouco ocorreu uma terrível tragédia. Thomas Andrews deu tchau e eu respondi com um aceno.

\- O sonserino?

\- Sim! O próprio.

\- Mas qual o problema? - Disse ela, vendo sua aparência desgastada.

\- Não era para mim, Elizabeth. Nunca me senti tão envergonhada! Como pude cometer esse erro? Certamente esse episódio nunca será esquecido. Vá em frente, ria de mim.

\- Eu não vou rir! - Ela sussurrou. – É horrível. - Disse suavemente, tendo notado o motivo de toda a inquietação. – Mas não é o fim do mundo, acontece o tempo inteiro.

\- Você é uma boa pessoa. – Sussurrou envergonhada.

\- Venha, essa sala fede. Além disso, tenho que estar na sala da professora Granger daqui a quarenta minutos.

\- Nunca mais poderei sair daqui! Devo ser o assunto do momento. – Reclamou.

Liz revirou os olhou, apertou a mão dela e as conduziu até o dormitório.

(...)

\- Longbottom, me diga com sinceridade, você de fato pensa em aderir esse plano descabido do Ministério da Magia? - Poppy perguntou. – Isso é algo tão repugnante. Mal posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. – Lamentou.

Hermione franziu a testa em concordância.

A bruxa sabia que tirar estudos trouxas da grade de ensino era algo retrógado que ela não podia admitir. Naquela altura do campeonato, permitir aquilo seria apoiar o grupo de supremacistas sangue puro que desprezavam trouxas, nascidos-trouxas e mestiços.

\- Não pretendo fazer isso - Neville se pronunciou. – acho que todos aqui concordam que é inadmissível. Então, farei o que eu puder e não puder para evitar que isso ocorra. - Falou determinado e a expressão de Hermione se suavizou. – Porém, algo me preocupada. – Alertou. – Certamente iremos sofrer pressões externas no que diz respeito a nossos recursos. Por hora pode não ser tão preocupante, uma vez que temos nossas reservas. Porém, no futuro bem próximo, pode nos afetar.

\- Estaremos prontos para isso, Diretor. – Disse a professora Granger. - O que não podemos é permitir que Hogwarts seja alvo de intervenções políticas. - Hermione olhou por cima. – Estaremos prontos para a luta.

(...)

Quando Elizabeth sentou-se em sua frente após a reunião da equipe, Hermione sentiu-se terrivelmente egoísta pelo enorme esforço apenas para tê-la por perto. Claro que não era apenas, pois sua filha merecia ser uma aprendiz por seu mérito, mas Hermione sabia que se fosse em outra ocasião ela teria selecionado vários alunos e os submetido a um exame altamente criterioso.

\- Noite difícil? – A professora perguntou enquanto servia um pouco de chá para sua filha.

A menina apenas assentiu, mas parecia desanimada.

\- Isso significa uma noite muito ruim, certo? – A questionou novamente.

\- Desculpe, Professora. O que há com as pessoas para elas serem tão difíceis? Mudar de escola é terrível. - Eliza esfregou as têmporas e encostou-se ainda mais na poltrona com um suspiro.

\- Bem, nem todo mundo pode ser fácil para lhe dar. - Brincou ela. – Com o tempo as coisas irão melhorar, eu garanto. – Hermione parou por alguns instantes e resolveu tratar o assunto que a levara ali. – Me diga, srta. Snape, você já pensou em fazer um aprendizado?

\- Na verdade, sim. Mas não será possível, pois Madame Pomfrey não quer uma aprendiz.

\- Você pensa em ser medibruxa? – Sorriu com interesse.

Ela queria ser sutil nas perguntas, por isso havia decidido não fazer perguntas invasivas sobre a menina. Porém, Hermione realmente estava curiosa para saber sobre o que a menina pensava para o futuro.

Claro que ela queria persuadir Elizabeth a seguir o mesmo ramo que ela, mas Hermione sabia que não poderia.

\- Sim, mas meus motivos são meramente egoístas. – Disse Liz envergonhada.

\- Ah, pare. Não deve ser. Você deve ter um motivo bastante especial. – Hermione disse estimulando-a a falar.

\- Bem, quero aliviar ou até mesmo acabar com a dor e o sofrimento de uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Eu queria poder levar algum conforto nesse momento difícil e de alguma forma, fazê-la mais feliz.

Hermione estremeceu. A bruxa sentiu sua garganta fechar e se perguntou por que ela havia insistido em fazer sua filha falar aquilo. Ela sabia que Eileen estava doente, por isso, se amaldiçoou por não ter relacionado a sua doença aos motivos de sua filha de querer ajudá-la.

\- Desculpe, eu sei sobre sua avó. Tenho certeza que ela irá se recuperar, Elizabeth.

A menina assentiu enxugando as lágrimas que haviam rolado por suas bochechas.

\- Tenho a impressão de que você queria chegar em outro lugar, professora. Desculpe, só me sinto sobrecarregada. – Disse sentindo-se uma boba.

\- Oh! - Hermione de repente se sentiu como uma tola. – Não querida. Eu gostei de te ouvir, então, quando precisar sabe onde me encontrar.

\- Obrigada, mas me diga o que a senhora queria... Se não ficarei ainda pior.

\- Sei que isso que vou propor não está em seus planos, mas peço que pense com cuidado. – Hermione a informou com muita cautela. – Nas poucas aulas que tivemos pude notar o quão esforçada e talentosa você é em transfiguração, Elizabeth. Você aceitaria ser minha aprendiz?

\- Oh? – A menina olhou para ela com expectativa.

\- Bem... - Hermione sorriu e pegou suas mãos na dela. Ela sentiu-se estranhamente feliz com a proximidade. Seu coração palpitou e ela pegou-se observando a semelhanças de suas mãos, mas logo se concentrou em seus objetivos. – você ganharia horas extras para seu histórico escolar e boas recomendações em possíveis universidades.

\- Aceito... aceito e aceito! A senhora realmente está falando sério?

\- Sim, estou.

\- Obrigada, Professora. Nem sei como lhe agradecer. - A menina sussurrou.

\- Não diga nada, estou feliz por tê-la como aprendiz.

A menina assentiu sorridente e Hermione corou levemente.

(...)

\- Aqueles curandeiros são horríveis, Severus. – Eileen reclamou quando sentou-se no sofá.

Severus revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sua mãe havia acabado de chegar de mais uma sessão com os curandeiros.

\- Não pode ser tão ruim assim!

\- Oh, sim, pode. Ora, Severus, nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ser tão desastrado para administrar poções.

\- Eles foram recomendados pelos melhores profissionais!

\- Bem, obviamente eles não são os melhores. Você sabe, Molly Weasley pode ser considerada bem mais preparada do que eles quando se trata de magia de cura. - Gritou a Sra. Prince frustrada. - Se minha cura depender daqueles palermas, então não tenho esperança.

\- É temporário! Esse tratamento me dar um pouco mais tempo para estudar um pouco mais a sua doença e chegar em uma cura.

\- Pode não existir uma, Severus. - Ela ecoou, virando-se e olhando para ele. – E se for o caso, você terá que aceitar.

\- O quê? - Snape estalou. – Isso não é uma hipótese, você deveria saber.

Severus Snape suspirou e se levantou, seguindo em direção ao laboratório. Eileen estava evitando tocar no assunto, e por boas razões. Porém, se ela estivesse certa e sua doença não tivesse uma cura, ela teria que garantir que teria tempo suficiente para seu filho e sua neta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas do Autor**

Ei, gente... Boa tarde.

Aqui vai mais um capítulo para celebrar os 60 anos do nosso Severus Snape... Esse capítulo vai mudar um pouquinho o rumo da história hahhaa Mas estava tudo muito tranquilo, ne? Hahahha

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 8 - Capítulo 8**

Hermione estava sentada na sala do diretor e eles compartilhavam de uma bela garrafa de vinho. Ela tinha quase certeza de que se arrependeria no dia seguinte, porém, o dia havia sido tão estressante que ambos mereciam aquele momento.

\- Essas crianças estão me deixando louco. – Neville disse com um suspiro quando se serviu com um pouco mais de vinho. – É realmente necessário que o diretor permaneça no castelo por tanto tempo?

\- Ei! – Hermione disse pegando o cálice de suas mãos, - Acho que já bebemos o suficiente.

\- Oh, desculpe. – O homem deu de ombros.

\- Estava apenas brincando. – Gargalhou levemente. – Se tem alguém que merece beber hoje esse alguém é você.

\- Oh, certo. – Ele sussurrou pegando o cálice de volta.

\- O que há de errado com você, querido? - Hermione perguntou, estreitando os olhos para ele.

\- Não há nada de errado, Hermione, - Disse hesitante. - bem, existe uma coisa que eu gostaria de te falar.

\- Pode dizer.

\- Fiz outra entrevista para encontrar um substituto para ocupar o cargo de Harry. Está ficando mais difícil não realizar o desejo dele. Eu sinto muito...

Hermione soltou uma risada alta. - Por isso está tão tenso? Oh, Neville... Eu sabia que uma hora você iria encontrar alguém bom o suficiente.

\- Sério? – Ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça com simpatia.

\- Claro que sim. Como foi a entrevista?

\- Foi regular, porém, estou em contato com uma pessoa que se encaixa perfeitamente no cargo. Mas a negociação está sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginei.

\- Então essa pessoa deve valer a pena. – Ela disse e os dois riram e assentiram.

\- Eu odeio ter que perder um dos meus melhores professores, Hermione. Harry fará falta.

\- Eu sei que vai.

É claro que Hermione havia pensado nisso, Hogwarts não seria a mesma sem Harry. Mas infelizmente ela não tinha muito o que fazer.

(...)

\- Olá! – Liz sussurrou.

\- Querida! É tão bom que esteja aqui. – Sua avó lhe recebeu com um belo sorriso.

Eileen puxou a neta para fora da lareira e prontamente a abraçou. Elas se afundaram no sofá e, em pouco tempo, Snape apareceu na porta.

\- Fico feliz que tenha chegado a tempo. – Seu pai revelou.

A menina deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Não perderia o jantar de aniversário da vovó! - Ela chorou, com a voz abafada.

\- Jura? – Snape questionou. – Ficar de detenção é algo que não ajuda muito, Senhorita. – Liz arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar. - Sim, eu soube do ocorrido, tive uma visita do seu chefe de casa. Você entende que poderia ter sido pior, não entende? Um mês de detenção não é nada.

Ela encolheu os ombros e se endireitou.

\- Elizabeth, - Sua avó começou: - O que houve?

Liz respirou fundo antes de decidir que dizer seria provavelmente o melhor a fazer: - Sai do Castelo sem autorização, vovó.

Sua avó piscou surpresa.

\- Você está dizendo que ficará de detenção por um mês por que foi pega fora depois da hora de recolher? – Ela perguntou. – É um tanto quanto desproporcional.

\- Não exatamente. - Ela passou os braços em volta de si mesma, esfregou o rosto e respirou fundo. – Não fui pega, me entreguei porque vi algo importante que deveria dizer ao meu chefe de casa. Um aluno foi atacado nos terrenos de Hogwarts e tive a infelicidade de presenciar. Por favor, não digam nada. - Chiou. – É ruim o suficiente ter essas imagens na minha cabeça. Aprendi minha lição.

Os braços de Eileen deslizaram lentamente pelas costas dela e a velha senhora a abraçou.

\- O menino está bem? – Sua avó perguntou.

(...)

Agora, do lado de fora da porta do pub, Alexander esperava que as coisas lá dentro tivessem ocorrido sem problemas. É claro que, quando um desconhecido mexeu com Nicolly ele não teve outra opção que não fosse defende-la. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás, porém, sabia que aquilo poderia prejudicá-lo se chegasse nos ouvidos da diretora. Primeiro, que ele não tinha autorização para estar fora da escola. Segundo, que ele estava a um fio da expulsão.

Quando viu um grupo conhecido, sua boca se abriu ligeiramente enquanto seus olhos vasculham por algum rosto conhecido. Para sua sorte, não havia ninguém.

Não querendo brincar com a sorte, virou-se para a rua a esquerda apenas para tropeçar em alguém. Quando viu a pessoa em questão seu rosto brilhou com descrença. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, os verdes, intensos e suspirou.

\- Jackson. – Grunhiu.

\- Sim. – Sussurrou e olhou para ele. Alex piscou inocentemente de volta. – Achei que estava proibido de deixar o castelo... Sei que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida!

\- Mas?

\- Preciso continuar? – Perguntou envergonhada.

\- Se quiser que eu entenda sim, ao contrário pode ir

\- Nicolly e sua gangue são pessoas más. – Ela baixou a voz para um sussurro baixo. – Andar com eles é viver em constante problemas. Sei que não tenho intimidade com você para falar isso...

\- E, no entanto, você está falando. Se for só isso pode ir, tenho mais o que fazer, Jackson. Adeus. Como você disse, não deveria estar aqui. – A menina assentiu, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

(...)

\- Olá Mione! - Ela ouviu Luna gritar quando virou no corredor de seus aposentos.

\- Lunaaaa. - Ela disse, sorrindo brilhantemente. – Que bom que está aqui. Quanto tempo! Senti tanto a sua falta.

\- E eu a sua! Como foi o seu dia? – Ela perguntou enquanto a amiga abria a porta para que elas pudessem entrar.

\- Tudo bem. Foi um dia bem ocupado. Então, nada fora do normal. Estive com Neville agora a pouco, estávamos compartilhando algumas angustias. – Gargalhou. - E seu dia?

\- Oh, também foi bem corrido. – Sussurrou. – E Neville? Como está? – Perguntou timidamente.

\- Muito bem. - Ela disse, encarando maliciosamente a outra mulher. – E esse seu interesse pelo Diretor? Nas nossas correspondências você também perguntou por ele.

\- Oh, Hermione... - Ela lentamente tirou o anel de noivado da mão e o colocou sobre a mesa. – Ele não é para mim. Por muitos anos sonhei com isso, mas parece que ele não me enxergava da mesma forma.

\- Não sabia que estava noiva! Fico muito feliz por você. – Revelou contente. Luna levantou-se da cadeira e parou próximo a janela. – Não está feliz?

\- Sei que deveria, mas não consigo. - Luna disse sinceramente. – Rolf é um homem maravilhoso, mas não sei se é o que eu quero. - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não esqueci de Neville.

\- Você tem que resolver isso, Luna. - Ela disse baixinho. – Pelo bem de todos vocês.

Luna assentiu e deu um último abraço em Hermione antes de ir para casa. Ela encontrou o caminho para a lareira e foi para casa com flu.

(...)

Eliza havia chegado há meia hora. Ela nunca perderia o jantar de aniversário de sua avó, já que ela era sua pessoa favorita do mundo.

Tentando ajudar, Elizabeth apontou a varinha para o fogão e murmurou um encantamento. Pouco a pouco todas as travessas flutuaram em direção a mesa. Sorrindo, a jovem sacudiu a varinha novamente e as travessas mudaram de posição.

\- Perfeito. - Ela sussurrou, sorrindo.

Assim que todos se sentaram à mesa, houve uma batida na porta. Mesmo com má vontade, Severus foi atender, e para surpresa dele, Natasha estava em sua frente segurando uma enorme mala em suas mãos.

Elizabeth e Eileen trocaram um breve olhar de aborrecimento, mas logo disfarçaram.

\- Espero ter chegado na hora certa. – Disse a visita não tão desejada. - Não podia perder o jantar da minha sogra. - Gargalhou a bruxa ao entregar uma garrafa de vinho a Severus lhe dando um breve beijo nos lábios.

\- Natasha, você chegou na hora certa. - Eileen cumprimentou tentando quebrar o silencio. – Sente-se.

\- Obrigada, sogra. – Sorriu ela brilhantemente. – Liz, querida, se importa em se sentar em outra cadeira. Gostaria de me sentar ao lado de seu pai.

Elizabeth olhou para cima para ver seu pai abaixando a cabeça. Obviamente, ele não sabia que ela apareceria naquele dia. Educadamente, ela se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira do lado de sua avó, retornando seu sorriso, e ofereceu-lhe o seu lugar a mesa.

\- Obrigado, Liz.- Seu pai sussurrou para ela. - Devo dizer, estou surpreso em vê-la aqui. Pensei que suas férias estivessem distantes.

Liz resmungou quando enquanto observava Natasha e Severus falando baixinho um com o outro. Definitivamente, a mulher havia conseguido estragar seu jantar.

(...)

\- Bem ... decidir de última hora. – Natasha revelou arrastando-o para o quarto. - Hoje quando cheguei, nós tivemos um pequeno momento de tensão. Achei que minha surpresa seria capaz de lhe fazer feliz. – A mulher divagou. – O que eu quero dizer é que eu realmente achei que ficaria satisfeito com minha presença, Severus, mas parece que me enganei.

\- Bem ... eu realmente não sei o que dizer. - Ele disse, e olhou para baixo em vergonha, - De fato, não esperava sua presença, Natasha. Mas em parte é por não gostar de ser surpreendido. Mas já que está aqui, não falaremos mais disso.

\- Então é isso meu querido, não falaremos! – Ela o beijou mais uma vez e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto. – Qual é a 'nossa atual situação', se é que posso perguntar?

\- É o que você quer que seja, Natasha. – Resmungou tentando sair daquele assunto.

\- Eu gostaria que fosse apresentada como sua noiva. - Disse devagar.

\- Se é o que você quer. - Ele disse simplesmente. Ela pulou em seus braços e fechou a porta do quarto para deixá-los mais à vontade. - Escute, Severus. Você já a encontrou?

\- Sobre quem exatamente você está se referindo?

\- Não jogue esse jogo comigo. Estou me referindo a Granger. – Resmungou.

\- Por que eu deveria? – Questionou irritado.

\- Por Salazar, Severus. Ela está lecionando em Hogwarts! Você realmente quer me convencer que ela ainda não te procurou?

Surpreso, ele se afastou dela.

\- Você não sabia? Oh, desculpe. – Sussurrou e sorriu para ele.

(...)

Liz estava encolhida no sofá, tentando evitar contato visual com Natasha. Naquele momento, ela não estava com cabeça para aquela conversa fiada.

\- Oh, meu Deus! – A mulher detestável murmurou suavemente. - Você não deveria voltar para Hogwarts querida. Olha a hora!

\- De fato. - A menina resmungou, massageando suavemente sua cabeça.

\- Não ainda, Elizabeth... - Snape estalou. - Então, como está indo nas aulas?

\- Razoavelmente bem, papai.

\- Nada que precise me contar? - Snape perguntou e ficou de pé, sacando sua varinha e acendendo a lareira.

\- Não que eu me lembre. Oh, espere! Esqueci de mencionar que sou a nova aprendiz da professora de transfiguração. O Senhor a conhece, foi sua aluna! Sou aprendiz da professora Granger.

Momentaneamente, Snape perdeu a cor.

\- O Senhor não parece muito bem.

\- Impressão sua querida. – Sua avó sussurrou.

(...)

Alex fez uma careta, ao ser recebido pela diretora. Ele era uma pessoa tão estúpido ao pensar que poderia escapa da encrenca que havia se metido, porém, não sabia que seria pego tão rapidamente.

\- Sr. Granger. O que é isso? Quer saber? Não diga. O conselho irá deliberar sobre sua situação! Teremos uma resposta em 24 horas, até lá fique fora de problemas. Para o dormitório agora.

O menino empalideceu quando a vice-diretora lhe deixou sozinho.

\- Alex! – Jackson chamou freneticamente, correndo para onde estava. – Todos já estão comentando. Provavelmente a Diretora já sabe.

\- Sim. - Respirou. – Boa noite, Jackson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Capítulo 9**

Na noite seguinte, enquanto todos jantavam, Neville entrou no Salão Principal rumando em direção a Harry.

\- Boa noite, Diretor! - Harry disse enquanto Neville se sentava ao lado dele.

\- Boa noite, Harry. Está melhor? - Ele perguntou. – Soube que foi parar na enfermaria na noite passada.

\- Oh, sim, mas agora estou bem. – Harry respondeu aliviado. - Obrigado.

\- Que bom. – Falou com sinceridade. – Harry, preciso falar com você no meu escritório e o que temos para conversar não pode esperar.

\- Bem... – Começou um pouco apreensivo. - Pelo seu semblante deve realmente ser algo sério. Podemos ir agora se for o caso.

\- Então, por favor. – Concordou prontamente.

Harry ignorou o olhar questionador de Neville e o seguiu.

O professor de DCAT sabia que aquela atitude do diretor era um pouco suspeita. Mas era difícil obter respostas apenas com aquilo, especialmente quando se tratava de seu amigo.

Então, ele seguiu o homem até a sua sala e assim que eles entraram a conversa começou.

\- Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Questionou e olhou para o outro homem que ainda parecia tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Claro, Diretor. – Respondeu seriamente.

\- Qual é o nível de seu relacionamento com Srta. Snape?

Harry caiu na cadeira surpreso e olhou para o amigo assustado.

\- O quê? – Questionou assustado.

\- Há um rumor por aí, Harry. Só essa semana recebi duas cartas anônimas.

Harry deveria saber que coisas daquele tipo não ficavam as escondidas por muito tempo. Bem, ele não era tolo, porém, algo dentro dele queria pensar que aquilo não viria a tona tão rapidamente.

\- Um rumor? Cartas anônimas? – Questionou tentando achar as palavras adequadas.

\- Sim, a princípio resolvi lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Mas já não posso ignorar. Então, quero que seja honesto comigo.

\- Não há nada entre mim e a Srta. Elizabeth Snape, Diretor. - Ele murmurou, voltando-se para o outro homem. – Mas tenho que confessar que ela e eu compartilhamos um beijo no três vassouras.

\- O quê? Caro Merlin, Harry. - Falou sem rodeios. – Isso não é bom. Isso é péssimo. Como isso foi acontecer? Você ficou maluco? Ela é nossa aluna. Uma menor de idade.

\- Mas infelizmente é a realidade, Neville. Dito isto, estou pronto para sofrer as consequências dos meus atos. – Harry deixou bem claro.

\- Claro que será responsabilizado. Oh, Harry! Como pôde? – Perguntou enojado.

\- Não sabia que ela era uma aluna. – Revelou parecendo aflito. – A conheci em um domingo! Conversamos e acabamos nos aproximando, mas fiquei alarmado quando a vi na segunda-feira aqui em Hogwarts. Foi só naquele momento que soube que ela seria minha aluna.

\- O quê? E depois?

\- Não tem depois, Diretor. Depois pedi minha demissão.

O outro homem pareceu um pouco mais aliviado e voltou a se sentar.

\- Bem, ela ainda não era nossa aluna no domingo. Graças a Deus, Harry. A matricula dela foi efetivada na terça-feira. Sei que não é o ideal, mas é notório que houve uma mal-entendido. – Disse em nítido conflito interno.

\- Sim, houve um grande mal-entendido. E me repreendo constantemente por esse erro. – Falou com um olhar assombrado. – E então? Como irá acontecer o meu desligamento?

\- Bem, as coisas irão continuar como estão. – Revelou um pouco mais tranquilo. – Você fez o que deveria ter feito diante de tudo isso. Então, até que eu encontre um substituto, você permanece.

\- E o Snape? – Harry perguntou de repente. – Acho devo ir até ele e explicar tudo.

\- O quê? Não penso assim. Ele nem te escutaria meu amigo.

\- Não sei, Neville, não quero pagar para ver.

\- Deixa que eu resolvo isso. – Neville se prontificou.

O professor ficou atordoada, mas um pouco mais tranquilo em relação a sua situação em Hogwarts. No entanto, sua maior preocupação era que as mesmas cartas anônimas encontrassem Severus Snape.

(...)

Eram dez horas da noite quando Severus Snape aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts. Deslizando para dentro do Castelo, Severus possuia apenas um objetivo: encontrar Hermione Granger.

Ele estava tão cansado dela sendo tão ... tão Hermione Granger. Pela forma que as coisas haviam se desenrolado há anos atrás, ele sabia que ela não ficaria longe por muito tempo, mas ele estava disposto a lembrá-la que tudo deveria ficar como estava. Estava disposto a lembrá-la que ela era a única responsável por aquela situação.

Eles tinham um acordo. Um acordo que ela deveria honrar. Aquela maldita mulher havia se metido em sua vida uma vez, ele não permitiria que ela se aproximasse novamente.

Quando ele a encontrou, Hermione estava em frente à sua porta. Ele estreitou os olhos para ela e a bruxa se contorceu. Ela não ficou tão surpresa ao vê-lo.

Ele a pegou pelos braços e Hermione soltou um grito, se desvencilhando.

\- Não ouse e me tocar novamente, Snape. Eu juro que da próxima vez eu vou te azarar tanto que você se arrependerá de ter nascido!

\- O que faz aqui, Granger. – Rosnou. – Tínhamos um acordo. Um maldito acordo que você deveria honrar.

\- Não grite! – Ela alertou. - Sabia que viria.

\- Não tive outra opção, Granger. Ou tive?

\- Por favor, entre. – Ela permitiu. – Sim, como você disse, nós temos um acordo. Mas não quebrei nosso acordo.

Severus passou por ela e parou na sala de estar. Embora não estivesse surpresa por sua visita, ela esperava que ele demorasse um pouco mais para visitá-la.

\- Sente-se, veio falar sobre Elizabeth? - Hermione sabia exatamente sobre o que ele queria falar. Ela só queria ver o que Severus tinha para ela naquela noite.

\- Ela foi para casa na noite passada, realizamos um jantar de aniversário para sua avó! – Snape disse com firmeza. - Imagine a minha surpresa quando ela falou da sua incrível professora Granger.

O coração de Hermione bateu forte no peito, sentindo como se estivesse prestes a parar.

\- Sim, ela é minha aprendiz. Sem dúvidas, Eliza é a melhor aluna da classe. Você fez um ótimo trabalho. – Ela disse e olhos dele escureceram e ele deu um passo em sua direção.

\- Quero que você mantenha distância da minha filha, Granger. – Snape estalou e suas palavras sacudiram o corpo de Hermione levemente.

\- Ela também é minha filha, Snape. – Se recompôs.

Hermione sabia que ela estava em desvantagem, pois ela havia sido a única a causar aquela situação.

\- Sim, biologicamente falando, você está certa. – Snape rosnou. – Mas se depender de mim esse vínculo nunca passará disso.

\- Eu quero me aproximar dela. – Sussurrou. – Isso... já não faz mais nenhum sentido. Já fui punida o suficiente.

Snape riu: - Não estou perguntando se você quer estar perto dela. Você escolheu, Granger! Tudo isso é culpa sua.

\- Foi um grande erro, Severus! Me arrependi do que fiz. Quero fazer parte da vida dela!

\- Isso não vai acontecer! – Avisou.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério? Eu me arrependi, por Merlin. Ela se tornou uma menina agradável e doce. Uma jovem linda e encantadora e quero fazer parte disso. Dane-se aqueles papéis sangrentos.

Aquela declaração feita por ela havia mexido mais com os sentimentos do que Severus poderia ter imaginado. Mas ele não poderia permitir que ela arruinasse a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido com ele. Por isso, Ele queria desesperadamente que Hermione se afastasse de sua filha.

\- Severus, por favor, deixe que eu faça parte da vida da minha... da nossa filha. Eu quero fazer parte disso, quero estar presente quando ela precisar. - Os olhos dela brilharam em lágrimas. – Eu a amo. Não deveria ter feito aquilo com você, mas eu queria tanto ser mãe.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, ser pai era certamente tudo que ele não desejava há alguns anos atrás. Mas com o tempo, ele havia se acostumado com tudo aquilo e se apaixonado pela filha.

\- É uma história fascinante, na verdade. - Snape falou com deboche. – Me comoveria se não tivesse visto o suficiente! Sabe, Granger, você quem começou. Acredito que não precisaríamos estar nisso se não fosse por sua causa. Coloque-se no meu lugar, por favor, se poupe. Nos poupe. – Grunhiu enquanto Hermione chorava eloquentemente. - Se afaste da minha filha. Se você me der licença, existe um lugar que eu preciso estar.

\- Não faça isso. Sei que fui uma idiota, insensata e egoísta, Severus. Mas podemos mudar essa situação. Tenho certeza que Alexander adoraria te conhecer. Adoraria saber sobre você, Severus.

\- Não se aproxime da minha filha, Granger. – Disse ignorando-a. - Desfaça o convite do aprendizado imediatamente. - Respondeu Snape, olhando para ela. - O acordo era que você ficaria longe de nós! Cumpra a sua palavra.

Hermione fez uma careta e assistiu enquanto ele saia pela porta tão furioso quanto havia entrado. Naquele momento ela teve a certeza de que ele nunca a perdoaria.

(...)

A visita de Severus Snape havia mexido tanto com ela que ela havia decidido que veria Harry. Ainda que ela não dissesse o que havia acontecido, ter alguém para conversar seria suficiente naquele momento.

O escritório de Harry estava fechado, mas ela podia ver velas ligadas do outro lado e aquilo poderia significar qualquer coisa, menos boas notícias.

\- Harry? Querido você está ai? – Sussurrou e ouviu seus soluços do lado de dentro. – Alohomora.

Ela entrou e não estranhou nem um pouco ao vê-lo tão desleixado.

\- Bebendo a essa hora, Harry? O que houve? Não me diga que é por causa de Ginny!

\- Antes fosse. –Grunhiu evidentemente bêbado.

\- Então o que pode ser tão ruim que está te deixando tão mal?

\- Beijei uma aluna, Hermione. – Resmungou. – Fui um idiota e beijei uma aluna.

\- O quê? Não é possível.

\- Sou desprezível, Hermione. Sabe a mulher que conheci no três vassouras? – Gaguejou afobado. - Aquela que por uns instantes me peguei pensando? É a filha do Snape.. Filha do Snape. Uma aluna! Eu me apaixonei por uma aluna. Quando a conheci, estava tendo um dia muito ruim. Então, quando me dei conta, estava sentando com ela tendo a melhor conversa de toda a minha vida.

\- Harry... você não pode estar falando sério. – Ela praticamente implorou por uma negativa.

\- Estou sim, Hermione... e sabe o que é pior? Mesmo agora me pego pensando se poderíamos fugir juntos. – Revelou fazendo a amiga perder a cor.

\- Harry James Potter. – Rosnou. – Não pense em fazer algo assim!

\- Como não? Seria a minha chance! Só eu e ela em um lugar desconhecido. Snape nunca saberia, Hermione.

\- Você não pode, Harry. - Disse suavemente, tentando conter as lágrimas. A bruxa parecia atordoado, completamente desorientada. Harry tentou alcançar suas mãos, mas ela se afastou.

\- Ela logo alcançará a maioridade... – Sussurrou suplicante. – Seria minha chance. Você não entende?

\- Você não é você, Harry. Você está bêbado.

\- Nunca estive tão certo em toda a minha vida. Hermione. Você não percebe?

\- Você não pode estar com ela... – Gritou. – Fique longe dela.

\- Por que eu faria isso? Hermione, você não entende...

\- Você não pode estar com ela por que eu estou dizendo que não pode, Harry! – A mulher terminou de gritar, apesar de ter prometido para si mesma manter a calma.

\- Me diga pelo menos o porquê? – Pediu desesperado.

\- Ah, Merlin. Precisa mesmo? Estou dizendo que não pode e pronto. O fato dela ser sua aluna não é o suficiente?

\- Bem, isso não vai me impedir, Hermione. Estarei no Ministério da Magia... Já não serei o professor dela. Assim como eu não era quando me apaixonei por ela.

\- Harry... você não pode... por favor... não me obrigue a te impedir.

\- Nada que você me diga vai mudar minha decisão.

\- Será? – Questionou. Ela respirou furiosamente pensando em tudo que aquela revelação poderia causa, mas simplesmente não via motivos para não contar. – Nada pode fazer mudar sua opinião? Ela é filha de Severus Snape! Você não deve ter pensado adequadamente.

\- Pensei, Hermione. Pensei muito bem e estou disposto a enfrentá-lo se for preciso.

\- Harry... Não, por favor não.

\- Por quê? Me dê um bom motivo! – Gritou. Ela estava com muita raiva, muito frustrada, muito ... muito furiosa. No fundo de sua mente, sabia que podia piorar ainda mais as coisas e aquele tinha sido um dos motivos de não contar para ninguém. Porém, ela não podia ver aquilo e ficar quieta. O acordo que ela tinha com Snape era de não dizer a Elizabeth e aquilo ela não faria. – Você não tem um bom motivo, não é?

\- Porque ela é minha filha, Harry. – Respondeu caindo com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso. _Como era possível aquilo ser verdade?_ – Pensou ele. O bruxo ofegou, a discussão parou e mais retumbante silêncio prevaleceu. Harry olhava para ela como estivesse lutando uma enorme batalha consigo mesmo.

Por um momento, Harry se recusou acreditar, afinal, ele só se lembrava de tê-la visto grávida há uns bons 18 anos atrás. Foi quando a sua ficha caiu. Alexander tinha uma irmã.

Ele não sabia que o dizer, embora se Harry fosse honesto consigo mesmo, no fundo ele apenas queria que nada daquilo fosse verdade.

\- Por que está mentindo para ela? – Perguntou totalmente decepcionado.

\- Você não entenderia. - A mulher exclamou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Hermione sabia que seu amigo não entenderia, pois nem mesmo ela conseguia entender. Ela se considerava um monstro.

\- Você devia dizer a ela, Liz merece isso. – Harry sussurrou frustrado. Revoltado.

\- Não posso, Harry. É mais complicado do que isso.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry ficou decepcionado com a mulher.

\- Alexander sabe?

\- Ele não sabe, Harry. – Sussurrou em lágrimas.

\- Por favor, Hermione... vá embora. Preciso ficar sozinho. – Disse depois de um tempo.

\- Tudo bem, mas Harry... eu posso te explicar.

\- Não agora... – Impediu.

Lentamente, a bruxa se retirou do escritório deixando o amigo sozinho.

Ao contrário do que ela havia imaginado, dizer aquilo para alguém não havia sido nada tranquilizador. A dor e o arrependimento que ela sentia aumentou ainda mais.

Por um momento, ela imaginou que a dor que veria nos olhos de seus filhos seria ainda maior do que a de Harry se um dia ela pudesse contar a eles.

Hermione se pegou pensando na possibilidade de esmagar as suas almas com aquela revelação. Por alguns segundos, se pegou pensando que não dizer seria o melhor para todos.

Ela podia conviver com o remorso todas as noites. Porém, não sabia que poderia conviver com o desprezo de seus filhos se eles soubessem o que ela havia causado.

Quando entrou em seus aposentos, havia uma coruja esperando no parapeito da janela. Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a barra da blusa e deixou que o animal entrasse. Tentando terminar com aquilo de uma vez, pegou o pergaminho que estava preso em uma de suas patas e viu quando o bicho se virou para ir embora.

_Cara Sr. Granger,_

_É com bastante pesar que informamos que seu filho, Alexander Granger, está sendo expulso da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de _Ilvermorny._ Por favor, encontre em anexo todo o copilado da justificativa de tal expulsão e o nome de eventuais escolas para matricula._

_Aguardamos sua coruja._

_Com os melhores cumprimentos,_

_Bridget Goolbi_

_Vice-Diretora_

\- Alexander Granger, não posso acreditar. – Grunhiu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Capítulo 10**

Hermione Granger acordou na manhã seguinte decidida a procurar por Severus Snape. Ela havia pensado, pensando e pensado. Porém, por mais que pensasse não conseguia chegar a nenhuma outra solução.

Então, ela bateu na porta olhou para Severus e o notou estremecer.

\- O que quer, Granger? – Disse quando ela apareceu em sua casa sem ao menos ser convidada.

\- Precisamos acabar com isso, a situação mudou.

\- Que situação mudou? Por mim, tudo deve permanecer igual.

Um pouco sem jeito, ela entregou o pergaminho que havia tirado seu sono e o resto de sua paz. Claro que estava com um pouco de vergonha, mas sabia que aquilo tinha que ser feito.

\- Por que está me mostrando isso? – Ele perguntou e ela olhou nos olhos escuros dele por um momento, mas não via expressão nele.

\- Nenhuma dessas escolas o aceitou, Severus. Hogwarts era minha última opção. Mas você ver, é a única escola capaz de aceitá-lo. Não posso deixar meu filho sem uma escola. Não quando temos uma única opção.

\- O que você quer de mim? – Rosnou perdendo a polidez.

\- O que eu quero de você? Você não percebe? A partir do momento que Alexander entrar por aquela porta, todos saberão de quem ele é irmão. Todos saberão que ele é seu filho, Severus.

Snape olhou para ela, mas ainda assim ele não mostrou nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

\- Deve haver outra alternativa. - Snape respondeu. – Sempre há.

\- O quê? - Ela disse, irritada. – Não posso acreditar nisso. Você não percebe que seria uma boa oportunidade de colocarmos fim nessa agonia? Alexander certamente iria gostar de lhe conhecer.

\- Me diga, Granger. O que disse a ele sobre sua concepção? – Perguntou de repente.

Fazia séculos que Hermione não sabia o que era ser surpreendida por alguma pergunta. Ela era ótima em argumentar e, às vezes, achava que faltava alguém que pudesse aguçar esse seu lado. Mas ela não contava com aquela pergunta naquele momento.

\- Que queria ser mãe e, então, optei por um doador de esperma. – Sussurrou sem graça.

\- Você não mentiu. - Disse Severus, levando-a para porta. - Agora se você me permite, tenho muito o que fazer.

\- Por Salazar, Snape. – Implorou. - Preciso de sua ajuda. - Ela sussurrou enquanto se deixava cair na cadeira. – Alexander foi expulso. Bem, ele foi expulso mais uma vez. E não sei o que fazer! Já não existe nenhuma escola que possa aceitá-lo. Você precisa enxergar o meu lado. Ele não pode não estudar.

\- Essa responsabilidade não é minha, Granger. - Ele disse quando cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- O quê? Você não pode estar falando sério. - Ela disse. – Ele também é seu filho.

\- Geneticamente falando, sim! Ele é "meu filho". – Snape repreendeu e Hermione abriu a boca para refutar sua declaração, mas foi impedida por ele. – Ele é meu filho porque você forçou toda essa situação mulher. Por causa de uma maldita dívida de vida. – Ele gritou e se inclinou para olhar para ela como se fosse atacá-la. - Se o problema é escola, minha filha sairá de Hogwarts. Assim, seu filho poderá entrar.

\- Você é um cretino, Snape. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei que você poderia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

\- E você foi egoísta, Granger. Saia da minha casa. Que fique claro, só tenho uma filha e quero que você fique longe dela. – Grunhiu e os lábios de Hermione se torceram. – Não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade com o seu precioso filho. Não tenho culpa se você não soube dar a devida educação a ele.

Em resposta, a mulher de cabelos encaracolados pulou para cima dele lhe dando um tapa no rosto que ecoou por toda a sala.

\- Não fale assim do meu filho. - Hermione rosnou e deu um empurrão no braço de Severus.

\- Como você ousa. – Rosnou.

Eileen abriu a porta e lançou aos dois um olhar de puro choque e desapontamento. Fazia alguns minutos que ela estava escutando a conversa dos dois, a presença da mulher não era algo que ela esperava em um dia como aquele.

Então, ouvir a conversar dos dois era a melhor maneira para saber o que estava acontecendo. Seu maior medo era que algo tivesse ocorrido com sua neta, porém, aquela revelação não era algo que ela estava esperando.

\- Então, eu tenho outro neto? – Sussurrou. - Quando você iria me contar, Severus? No meu leito de morte? – Questionou insatisfeita.

\- Satisfeita, Granger? – Snape a desafiou. – Você só tem uma neta.

Hermione, tentando desacelerar a respiração, olhou para o outro lado.

\- Pelo amor de Salazar, Severus. - Eileen disse, seu tom perdendo seu polimento. – Não esperava ouvir algo tão grotesco de você. Não importa quais eram as circunstâncias que envolveram a concepção dele, afinal, Elizabeth foi gerada nesta mesma circunstância, então ela não é mais Snape do que ele. Ouvi o que você disse e sinto vergonha. Eu realmente espero que no fundo seja apenas sua birra falando.

\- Preciso ir... – A outra mulher se manifestou. - Vou deixá-los, foi uma péssima ideia ter aparecido sem avisar. – Hermione sussurrou arrependida. – Desculpe pelo tapa Snape.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Sra. Granger. – Eileen rosnou. – E ele mereceu o tapa. – Afirmou convicta. -Você disse que precisava de ajuda, pois bem! Ele vai ajudar... Nós vamos ajudar.

\- Mãe... – Snape interrompeu. – Você não tem esse direito. Granger e eu temos um contrato! Ela teria UM filho meu e nunca mais me exigiria qualquer coisa. Essa criança nunca saberia da minha participação em sua concepção. Não é isso, Granger? Não foi esse os seus termos?

\- Sinto muito! – Hermione sussurrou e se afastou imediatamente. – Na época não percebi que estava sendo tão egoísta e insensível.

\- Você não estaria se desculpando assim se seu contrato tivesse previsto que você teria gêmeos, Granger. – Snape a acusou. – Sim, porque você não imaginou que seu contrato deixava brechas.

\- E você não pensou duas vezes ao alegar isso, não é? – Hermione disse e Severus bufou. – Sim, porque não pestanejou ao exigir a segunda criança.

\- O contrato dizia que você teria UM filho meu. E você teve. Então, respeite os malditos papéis. – Exigiu.

\- Certo, Severus. – Sussurrou e sentiu seu coração quebrar. - Nós temos um contrato, um contrato bruxo que eu mesma elaborei. Não tenho o direito de estar aqui te exigindo isso. – Engasgou em lágrimas.

\- Chega você dois. – A mulher mais velha exigiu. - Não importa que vocês tenham um contrato. – Eileen gritou de volta. – Isso não me importa. Não estamos falando de objetos! Estamos falando de seres humanos. Vocês dois estão sendo egoístas! Não importa que errou primeiro, vocês precisam consertar essa tolice. - Bufou e olhou para o relógio. – Agora sente-se e me conte o que aconteceu, Senhora Granger.

Severus teve uma súbita vontade de se esconder atrás da cortina, ouvir sua mãe falar daquele jeito o fez sentir uns trinta anos mais novo.

Hermione sentiu um impulso momentâneo de sair correndo dali. Estava envergonhada por ouvir tudo aquilo da outra mulher, porém sabia que não deveria. Ela tinha que aproveitar a chance que o destino estava lhe dando. Então faria aquilo por seus filhos.

\- Bem, Alexander sempre foi um bom menino! Mas no último ano ele se transformou em outra pessoa. – Confessou angustiada. - Pode ser apenas uma fase, mas a questão é que ele acaba de ser expulso mais uma vez e já não sei o que fazer com ele.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Snape perguntou.

\- Eu vim até aqui para lhe dizer isso e esperava que você pudesse me ajudar a achar uma solução. - Disse ela com cuidado. – Mas já entendi que isso não será possível.

O olhar de Snape se aguçou.

\- Ele não pode estudar em Hogwarts? – Eileen perguntou.

\- De acordo com o seu filho, não pode, Sra. Prince. – Hermione respondeu.

\- Exatamente! – Snape concordou.

\- Mas não vejo existe outra escola. – Revelou a professora.

\- Você não pode fazer isso, Granger. – Severus voltou a falar. - Isso poderia expor Elizabeth.

\- A questão, meu querido, - Sua mãe começou. - é que ela já está exposta! – Concluiu revoltada com as palavras dele. – Além disso, o seu filho precisa estudar! O menino precisa terminar o ano. Posso conversar com o Diretor se for o caso.

\- Oh, não, Sra. Prince. – Hermione interrompeu. - Não por isso! Se for o caso, eu mesma poderia fazer isso. Mas... não é uma boa ideia. Não tenho esse direito. – Sussurrou olhando para Snape.

\- Ah, minha querida! O que não foi uma boa ideia é ter reivindicado uma dívida de vida para poder ter um filho! – Esbravejou. - Mas já que isso foi feito, o jeito é aceitar as consequências. Eles não têm culpa de nada.

\- Me sinto envergonhada. – Sussurrou Hermione com a cabeça baixa.

\- Não sinta, foi graças a sua tolice que pude ter a oportunidade de ser avó. Por falar nisso, quero conhecê-lo. – Avisou. - Tenho esse direito! Vou deixá-los conversar, resolvam isso. Se não resolverem, resolvo eu. Agora preciso de um ar.

Eles assistiram a mulher andar em direção a porta e Snape deu um leve suspiro quando ela bateu a porta.

\- Isso não vai acontecer, Granger. – Snape rosnou baixinho. – Te encontro a noite em Hogwarts. Vou te ajudar a encontrar uma solução, mas eles não podem estudar no mesmo lugar. – Voltou a repetir.

Percebendo que não resolveria nada, ela assentiu e se levantou.

\- É uma pena que você não possa me perdoar. – Sussurrou. – Mas te entendo Severus, se você tivesse feito o que eu fiz com você, talvez eu também não te perdoasse. – Revelou antes de bater a porta e sair.

(...)

\- Desculpe, Harry. - Hermione soluçou. – Mas não é um bom momento. – Repetiu pela terceira vez. – Não pode me procurar mais tarde?

Hermione sabia que tinha que esclarecer as coisas com o amigo, mas naquele momento ela não tinha cabeça para aquilo.

\- Não me diga. – Debochou, mas sabia para ela não estava sendo fácil. - Por que está chorando?

\- Você tinha razão sobre contar a Elizabeth. – Falou enfim. - Mas eu não posso, Harry. Não posso.

\- Hermione você se arrepende de tê-la deixado com o pai? - Sua voz mudou com a última pergunta para quase um sussurro.

\- Não é como se eu quisesse isso. Eu a queria, eu juro que a queria. - Hermione suspirou olhando para o amigo. – Mas... Não pude evitar.

\- Sou todo ouvidos. Me conte o que houve, Hermione. Me prove que você não é tão egoísta como estou pensando.

\- Oh, Harry. Sempre evitei falar sobre isso porque existe um contrato entre mim e Severus.

\- Que contrato? Não faz nenhum sentido! O Relacionamento de vocês foi um segredo?

\- Não, Harry. Bem... Queria um filho! Achei que estava na idade certa para isso, porém, não tinha alguém na minha vida que pudesse me ajudar se é que você me entende. Mas, enfim, a questão é que Snape tinha uma dívida de vida comigo e imaginei que essa era uma boa forma de acabar com isso. Então, lhe pedi um filho, mas que ele não teria contato nenhum. Merlin, fui terrível não fui? O forcei a algo que ele não queria.

\- Então, vocês foram para a França fazer todo o procedimento porque nossa lei não permitia. Por isso, resolveu ter Alexander na França. – Repreendeu ele.

\- Exatamente. Formalizamos isso em um contrato para deixar bem claro que não o procuraria para que ele fizesse parte disso e que o filho que ele me desse não teria nenhum contato com ele. O que eu não esperava que eu precisasse dele logo depois. A minha gravidez foi de risco e precisei de sua ajuda como o bom mestre de poções que ele é.

\- E ai? – Tentou extrair um pouco mais dela.

\- Nos aproximamos e, bem,.. em algum momento o bebê nasceu, mas não era apenas um bebê como estava no contrato. – Sua voz estremeceu.

\- Então...

\- O contrato deixava bem claro que só queria um filho dele e nunca mais reivindicaria qualquer coisa dele. É ele sendo o bom sonserino que é... Você pode imaginar o resto.

\- Mas porque não voltaram atrás? Você sabe, um contrato deixou as coisas ainda piores ao meu ver. Porém, tudo tem remédio. – Tentou ele.

\- Você não entende, não é? Como eu poderia fazer isso quando praticamente o obriguei a me dar o que eu queria? Fui egoísta e não pensei no que isso poderia estar sendo para ele. Entendo o motivo de sua raiva por mim. Hoje percebo o meu erro, Harry. Pena que é tarde demais para isso.

\- Bem, agora eu sei de onde Alex puxou esse gênio difícil dele. – Harry disse balançando a cabeça.

Hermione o empurrou levemente. - Não seja ridículo, Harry. Meu filho era absolutamente perfeito. E se tornou esse jovem problemático apenas recentemente. E justamente no seu último ano, não sei o que fazer.

Os lábios de Harry apareceram em um sorriso irônico.

\- Você trabalha em uma escola, Hermione. Não deve ser tão difícil convencer Neville de conseguir uma vaga para o Alex.

Hermione bufou e recostou-se na cadeira, - Você que não posso.

\- Eu sei. Mas talvez seja a hora de você de contar com a Sra. Prince.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso! Ainda que ela seja a mãe dele... O contrato e entre mim e ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e entrelaçaram os dedos.

\- As coisas irão se resolver, Hermione. – Harry falou depois de um tempo, sua voz baixa e levemente áspera. – Você e Snape precisam chegar em um acordo razoável. Existe duas vidas entre esse problema de vocês.

Hermione engoliu em seco por um nó na garganta e assentiu. – Acho que preciso encontrar meu filho.

\- Quer que eu vá com você?

\- Não precisa, Harry. Mas muito obrigada. – Falou agradecida. – Estamos bem?

\- Ficaremos bem. Hermione. – Sorriu levemente.

(...)

Hermione torceu o nariz e contou até dez.

\- Expulso? Você foi expulso? - Hermione riu esteticamente e balançou a cabeça, - Sério, Alexander? Expulso por ter arrumado confusão em um pub?

A bruxa sentou-se na tentativa de se acalmar e olhou para ele com um olhar de decepção que ele nunca havia recebido.

\- Você conseguiu! – Hermione começou. – Nunca achei que pudesse me decepcionar tanto, Alex. – Lamentou e esfregou a têmpora. - Depois de tudo que conversamos, não posso acreditar. Não vai dizer nada em sua defesa?

\- Adiantaria?

\- Realmente? Não adiantaria, porém, algo dentro de mim ainda tinha alguma esperança de tudo isso ser um mal-entendido. Você ficará em Hogsmead para ... para que eu possa resolver as coisas seja lá onde conseguirmos uma vaga para você. Reúna todas as suas coisas, temos que ir.

Ela se afastou e encontrou os olhos dele.

\- Foi a segunda vez que me senti tão decepcionada em toda minha vida, verdadeiramente decepcionada. Como se eu não pudesse respirar novamente.

Alex engoliu em seco, mas não impediu que a perguntasse: - Qual foi a primeira vez?

\- Isso não vem ao caso. – Sussurrou bruscamente e virou-se para porta. – Apenas arrume suas coisas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas do Autor**

Oi, gente...

Não desisti da fic, tá? só tô um pouco atolada mesmo... Espero que gostem, viu.

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 11 - Capítulo 11**

Fazia algumas horas que Hermione Granger havia aparecido em sua porta suplicando por ajuda. Snape não sabia explicar, mas aquela mulher conseguia desestabilizar todo o seu mundo em questão de segundos.

De um lado estava sua mãe. A visita de Granger havia jogado Eileen contra ele. Sua mãe estava decidida a ceder aos caprichos de Granger. Para a velha bruxa, Hermione havia cometido um erro, porém este erro obviamente poderia ser perdoado.

De outro lado, estava Natasha. Completamente disposta em fazê-lo jogar Granger na fogueira. Segunda ela, nada seria capaz de mudar o que aconteceu e Hermione Granger não era digna de seu perdão.

\- Aquela mulher só lhe causará mais raiva, mágoa. Não irá ceder, irá? Ela já fez o suficiente em sua vida, Severus. – Natasha guinchou. – Quer saber, não deveria ir. Não deve nada a ela e esse menino parece ser um problemático.

\- Não se envolva, Natasha! – Rosnou. – Por que está tão preocupada? – Ele perguntou depois de um longo silêncio e largou o pergaminho e olhou para ela: - Por que está se empenhando tanto para me provar que não preciso me envolver nisso?

\- Preocupada? – A bruxa perguntou, incapaz de esconder a irritação em sua voz. – Não estou, meu querido. Porém, você deveria estar preocupado, não acha? Essa mulher quer se meter em sua vida novamente. Vai saber se ela não desistiu desse menino e quer jogá-lo em suas costas. Ela quer mandar em sua vida, Severus. Mais uma vez. Assim como fez anos atrás!

\- Bem, se é nisso que você quer se agarrar.

\- Não me venha com essa, Severus Snape. - Balançou a cabeça. - Você sabe muito bem o quero dizer. Pense! Teve que cuidar de Elizabeth mesmo quando ser pai não estava nos seus planos.

\- Não ouse a colocar minha filha no meio disso. – Snape rosnou. - Não se envolva nos meus assuntos. Em vez disso, deveria estar preocupada em encontrar um novo emprego. Assim, terá menos tempo de pensar besteira.

\- Como ousa? – Ela gritou. – Mal posso acreditar que permitirá que aquela mulher entre em sua vida novamente. Achei que era mais inteligente do que isso.

\- Paramos por aqui, já tive o suficiente. - Ele disse simplesmente. – Não venha com essa conversa comigo, Natasha. Nós dois sabemos qual são suas reais intenções. Não sou idiota. Não tente me fazer de fantoche. – Murmurou amargamente. – Já fui manipulado o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Essa sua conversa barata não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

\- Não terminamos essa conversa! – Ela murmurou, observando-o sair. – Isso não vai acontecer, Severus. Você não irá assumir esse garoto. – Sussurrou para si mesma.

(...)

\- Ouvi a conversa de vocês dois, Severus. – Eileen revelou.

\- Com licença? – Resmungou.

\- Você me ouviu bem, rapaz. Não se faça de surdo nessa altura do campeonato. Natasha é egoísta e completamente incapaz de compreender toda a situação. Então nem pense em ouvi-la.

Snape suspirou, puxou um pedaço de papel amassado do bolso, olhou rapidamente para ele e empurrou-o de volta.

\- Estou de saída. – Snape respirou fundo. – Antes que comece o interrogatório. Estou indo encontrar Granger.

Eileen sorriu. - Claro que sim. - Ela murmurou. – Resolva isso antes que eu resolva.

\- Você não se atreveria.

\- Não me tenta, Severus. Não me tente. – Falou enquanto ele se preparava para sair. - Espere, Severus. Hermione Granger é uma mulher muito bonita, não acha?

Snape levantou o olhar a encarando: - Olha, eu não sei como isso pode ser de meu interesse, então se você não tem nada de importante para falar, estou de saída.

\- Posso estar errada, Severus. Mas te conheço o suficiente para saber que isso mexeu mais com você do que quer admitir. Tenta sempre parecer impassível, tenta esconder suas emoções, mas hoje pela manhã algo parecia diferente. Não acho que seja apenas pelo menino. – Revelou.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram.

\- Não sei de onde tirou isso. Adeus, não me espere.

(...)

Harry Potter estava começando a ficar preocupado, afinal Elizabeth Snape não era o tipo de aluna que se atrasava para detenção. Ele estava prestes a sair pelo castelo a sua procura quando ouviu passos leves atrás dele.

Ao contrário de todos os outros dias, Elizabeth Snape estava ofegante e seu cabelo levemente bagunçado.

\- Olá, professor. - Disse, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada. – Sinto muito pela demora, mas aconteceu um pequeno incidente durante o jantar.

\- Incidente? – Questionou interessado. Harry havia jantando com Alexander no três vassouras e estava completamente por fora do que estava acontecendo no Castelo. – O que houve?

\- Nada realmente. Bem, nada tão grave. Mas um primeiranista achou que seria interessante nomear um gambá como familiar. Acontece que o bicho fugiu e de alguma forma foi parar na mesa principal. Bem... Todos os professores foram infectados com o odor da criatura, mas o Diretor foi o mais afetado. - A jovem respondeu. – Bom... não demorou muito para todos saírem correndo quando perceberam que o gambá iria atacar. A professora de Herbologia tentou correr, mas acabou escorregando bem na frente de todos. Para piorar tudo o gambá grudou na cabeça dela e nenhum feitiço parecia resolver.

Harry pareceu adquirir uma coloração diferente e ela o observava sem questionar, no entanto, em um dado momento, Liz ficara extremamente preocupada e não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade:

\- O Senhor estar bem?

\- Huh? O-oh, eu ... uh ... nós ... uh .. me.. dê... um segundo. – Gargalhou enquanto o ar parecia faltar em seus pulmões. Liz olhava para ele um pouco assustada, ela não sabia se deveria ficar ou lhe dar um pouco de privacidade. - Desculpe, Srta. Snape. - Ele sorriu, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça, - Imaginar essa cena é demais até mesmo para mim. – Depois de outro ataque de riso, ele pareceu voltar ao normal: - Você sabe se a professora Sprout está bem?

Elizabeth parecia pensativa. - Eu não tenho certeza. Mas não parecia ruim. Bem... Mas é difícil dizer. Eu realmente não sei. - Disse ela com um olhar pensativo no rosto.

Eles continuaram se encarando, até que o professor de Defesa resolveu que devia dizer alguma coisa. Aquilo estava patético até mesmo para ele.

\- Hum.. Srta. Snape, já teve a oportunidade de ler a obra "Maiores Criaturas das Trevas"? - Perguntou, afastando os olhos dos delas.

\- Na verdade não. - Respondeu com sinceridade, mantendo os olhos fixos na parede atrás dele.

\- Ótimo! Quero que leia e escreva uma resenha de no máximo 60 linhas.

(...)

Hermione não sabia onde daria sua conversa com o pai de seus filhos, mas a única maneira de descobrir era esperá-lo chegar e torcer para que ele acabasse com sua agonia.

Bem, na verdade, ela sabia que ele seria irredutível em relação a Alexander, mas desde que pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar uma solução ela ficaria grata. Hermione se sentiu obrigada a aceitar a decisão dele, era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Nos últimos dias, a possibilidade de revelar a verdade para Elizabeth havia enchendo sua mente. Aqueles pensamentos deixaram pouco espaço para qualquer outra coisa. Porém, ela estava começando a entender que aquilo não seria possível.

\- Muito bem, Granger. - Severus Snape zombou quando ela abriu a porta. – Estou aqui para resolvermos esse pequeno percalço.

\- Não precisa ser um completo idiota. - Hermione respondeu, já esgotada.

\- Não me tente, Granger. Você sabe que posso fazer melhor do que isso.

\- Entre... Vamos acabar logo com isso.

(...)

Natasha entrou na cozinha e se sentou. Eileen olhou para ela e pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas no fim decidiu contra.

\- Você está me evitando. – A bruxa mais nova a acusou.

\- O quê? Não faria tal coisa. Os remédios estão me deixando mais cansada do que o habitual.

\- Oh claro, Sra. Prince. Deve ser isso. Bem, peço desculpas.

\- Não sinta. – Sussurrou a contragosto.

\- Então, Severus está demorando. Não acha?

\- Sabe, Natasha, serei franca sobre isso, já que estou ficando um pouco cansada com toda essa coisa. Nós duas sabemos onde você quer chegar. Acredite, sei tão pouco quanto você. Porém, sinto em te desapontar, mas ao contrário de você, realmente espero que Severus e a Sra. Granger cheguem em um consenso. Desejo realmente que eles possam selar a paz.

\- Desculpe, Eileen... Mas não acho que seja o melhor para o Severus. Tampouco para Elizabeth.

\- Você sabe, sutileza não é o seu forte. – Gargalhou ironicamente. – Você não se importa com o que é melhor para eles. Só não quer que uma outra mulher faça parte da vida de Severus. Muito menos a mulher que é a mãe dos filhos dele. - Natasha ficou em silencio, mas Eileen podia ver ela franzindo o nariz. – Se você não tem nenhum comentário a fazer, peço que desligue as luzes quando se recolher. Boa noite, Natasha. Se é que isso é possível.

Natasha a olhou com raiva, mas permaneceu sentada. – Boa noite, Eileen.

(...)

\- Então você vê, entrei em contato com todas essas escolas. - Ela informou. -Todas as negativas chegaram pela manhã... Eu sei que não deveria te envolver, mas não faria isso se realmente existisse outra solução. - Hermione concluiu.

\- Entendo. – Ele respondeu. Hermione balançou a cabeça tristemente. – Entrei em contado com a Diretora de Ilvermorny, imaginei que seria a única maneira de consertar isso. Mas ela não reconsiderou. O conselho já havia deliberado sobre a expulsão, então não tem volta. O fato do seu filho ter arrumado uma briga em um pub mesmo estando de detenção não foi nada favorável.

Hermione suspirou: - Não sinto orgulho disso, Severus. Não foi assim que o criei.

\- Você é realmente ingênua, não é? – Snape se inclinou para frente novamente. – Na idade dele você fez muito pior.

\- O quê? – Engasgou. – Claro que não. Era completamente diferente, Harry, Ron e eu não tínhamos escolha. Era lutar ou morrer. Nunca arrumei confusão em um pub. Mas isso não vem ao caso de qualquer maneira.

\- Se isso te conforta. – Resmungou.

\- E então no que pensou?

\- Bem, está quase resolvido. Preciso da carta de expulsão. Entrei em contato com o diretor de Durmstrang, ele aceitou me receber. Digamos que tenho um ou dois favores para cobrar.

\- Não existe mesmo a possibilidade de contar toda a verdade? – Ela sugeriu, esperançosa. Mais uma vez, Snape apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- E deixar que você se meta na minha vida novamente? - Snape rosnou, deixando a carta cair no colo de Hermione enquanto ele se levantava. – Não penso assim.

\- Sei que você nunca irá me entender. Eu já entendi, Severus. - Hermione disparou. – Mas pense pelo menos neles.

\- Sem chances. Te vejo amanhã, Granger. Trarei a resposta. – Disse e saiu tão rápido quanto chegou.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas do Autor**

VOLTEEEI AHAHA

Fui bem rápida, né? Sei lá, esse capítulo veio muito fácil... Então, espero que gostem.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 12 - Capítulo 12**

Snape de repente sentiu-se estar sendo vigiado. Porém, ele não conseguiu confirmar suas suspeitas, já que tudo parecia normal. O três vassouras parecia como de costume.

Embora não fosse seu lugar favorito, era um lugar mais do que decente para sua reunião.

Por instantes, Severus Snape se perguntou se ele realmente faria aquilo. Ele odiava reivindicar favores. Porém, não estava disposto a ceder ao pedido de Hermione Granger. Então, conseguir uma vaga para Alexander Granger em uma escola era uma questão de honra.

Está naquela situação era algo ilógico. Ele havia ajudado matar Voldemort. Havia enganado a todos ao fingir está do lado das trevas. Tinha matado Dumbledore. Ainda que a pedido do velho tolo, havia sido a coisa mais difícil que havia feito. Mas afastar Hermione Granger de sua vida parecia ser a coisa mais difícil de todas. Com esses pensamentos, ele suspirou.

\- Snape. - Igor Karkaroff se aproximou e observou o homem grunhir com uma expressão divertida no rosto. - Desculpe mantê-lo esperando, mas o que na terra nos traz aqui?

\- Preciso de um favor. - Comentou Snape, oferecendo a cadeira em sua frente. – Pode ter passado muito tempo desde que nos vimos, mas pelo que me lembro, você me deve.

\- Direto ao ponto. – Afirmou sorrindo. - Diga-me, do que você precisa?

\- Uma vaga em sua escola. Mais precisamente uma vaga para o sétimo ano.

\- Durmstrang ensina alunos homens, Snape. É notória que sua filha jamais poderá estudar em minha escola. No mais, nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer isso. Sempre enche a boca para destacar que minha escola forma apenas bruxos das trevas.

\- Não é para minha filha. – Grunhiu revirando os olhos. - As coisas que eu faço pelas outras pessoas é admirável, não acha? Também estou impressionado comigo mesmo. – Zombou. – Aqui está o currículo escolar do garoto.

Karkaroff encolheu os ombros, mas tirou o pergaminho de suas mãos. Igor olhou para as anotações e sabia que poderia agir como se não estivesse impressionado, mas isso não significava que ele queria.

Alexander Granger tinha um currículo invejável.

Não havia nada que ele gostasse mais do que de recrutar bons alunos para sua escola. Ele faria qualquer coisa para manter a excelência de seu instituto, até acolher um aluno que estava sendo ignorado por todas as outras escolas, sem qualquer hesitação, se isso significasse fama e glória.

O filho de uma heroína de guerra era tudo que ele precisava.

\- Há algo que gostaria de dizer, Snape? Alguma última palavra, talvez? – Na falta de resposta, ele continuou: - Diga a Hermione Granger que ela poderá matricular o filho quando quiser.

\- Por quê? – Snape questionou.

\- Não é o que quer de mim? Achei que nosso encontro fosse para isso! – O homem fumegou.

\- Isso foi fácil demais, Karkaroff. - Snape assobiou, batendo a caneca na mesa com um pouco de força demais. Todos na taberna ficaram em silêncio e o observaram.

\- Você deseja que eu negue uma vaga para o filho prodígio de uma heroína de guerra? Pensei de todas as pessoas você entenderia. Tais expulsões não vão me impedir. – Sorriu vitorioso. – Essas escolas foram mesquinhas. O rapaz tem potencial! Durmstrang é lugar ideal para ele.

\- Ai está... - Disse Severus num tom quase inaudível. - Falarei com Hermione Granger.

Uma vez que Snape saiu do lugar, começou a pensar em como ele falaria para Hermione Granger que seu filho havia sido aceito na escola de Igor Karkaroff. Pelo que ele se lembrava, a mulher não era muito fã do lugar.

_Mas o que ele poderia fazer?_ – Pensou internamente. Granger tinha um problema e ele tinha uma solução. Assim, ele estava livre de todo aquele drama familiar dela.

\- Então? – Eileen o assustou. - Alexander já está matriculado? Não sabia que Igor Karkaroff era o novo diretor de Hogwarts. – Falou ironicamente.

\- Ah, então era você. Sabia que estava sendo vigiado, mas não conseguir identificar por quem. – Rosnou. – Devo ter perdido a prática.

\- Ou sou boa demais. – Eileen o contrariou.

\- O menino não vai para Hogwarts! Achei que havia entendido que isso não aconteceria. O filho de Granger vai para Durmstrang.

\- Ele o quê? Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? – Questionou furiosa. - Jogar o menino naquela escola asquerosa? Você não pensou no que isso poderia acarretar? É uma escola de artes das trevas, Severus.

\- Sim, é realmente uma escola ruim, mas é o que eu tenho.

\- Ruim? Oh, desculpe. Ruim é essa sua escolha para mulheres. Colocar seu filho nessa escola é horrendo. É terrível. É asqueroso.

\- Ele não é meu filho, então, não me importo, você também não deveria. Se Granger quiser algo melhor terá que ir atrás. Então, melhor ficar fora disso.

\- Alexander Granger é seu filho, Severus. Qualquer teste de paternidade poderá provar isso. Ademais, você não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer. – Eileen falou duramente. - Eu sou sua mãe. Agora, se você de fato não está preocupado, peço que fique. Falarei com Granger e arrumarei a bagunça que vocês fizeram. – Disse tentando se afastar, mas ele a seguiu.

\- Dificilmente esse é o melhor lugar para falarmos sobre isso. – Snape lembrou e eles viraram à direita. O homem parou para olhar para ela. Eileen tirou os óculos e o encarou.

\- Não sou idiota. – Ela lembrou. - Lancei um Abbafiato! – Resmungou ofendida. – Você melhor do que ninguém deveria ter notado.

Severus não respondeu imediatamente. Ele só queria ignorar aquela conversa.

\- Pode me ouvir? – O mestre de poções perguntou em voz baixa. – Granger e eu entramos em um acordo. Fique tranquila, o menino não perderá o ano.

\- Ficar tranquila? Será que você ainda não entendeu? Aquele menino é seu filho e você finge que não. O Sr. Granger não vai para aquela escola de fama terrível.

\- Ah, claro! - Ele respondeu rapidamente e hesitou. – Se esqueceu que o Lord das Trevas estudou em Hogwarts? Não é uma escola que faz um bruxo, são suas escolhas. Está dito, não passe por cima de minha decisão. Não ouse se envolver, essa questão só diz respeito a mim e a Granger.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele e suspirou. Snape rosnou levemente e encolheu os ombros.

\- Alexander vai para Hogwarts, Severus. – Disse a ele e sua expressão se aprofundou. Ainda furiosa, ela balançou a cabeça. – Não me faça passar por cima de você, porque você vai descobrir que posso ser muito inconveniente quando quero ser - Ela levantou a voz e colocou uma mão gentil em seu ombro. – Não é bem um pedido, está mais para uma ordem. Talvez, minha última ordem para você. Matricule-o em Hogwarts. - Ele se afastou e olhou para o outro lado. – Se essa doença realmente for o meu fim, quero ter a oportunidade de fazer algo de bom para a vida desse menino. O meu neto não é pior do que Elizabeth. Estarei presente na vida dele, assim como estou na vida de Liz, até que a morte me leve. Você terá que viver com isso.

\- Como pode ser tão cabeça dura. – Sussurrou baixinho.

\- Cabeça dura? – Questionou. – Já aceitei que logo chegarei ao meu fim, não me dê mais esse desgosto. – Sussurrou deixando-o sozinho no meio da rua.

(...)

\- Bem, Srta. Weasley, - Hermione começou. - Por que não mostra para turma como a Transfiguração Humana pode ser usada para assumir as habilidades naturais de metamorformagos.

\- Tem certeza, professora? – Questionou boquiaberta. – Não sei se consigo.

\- Sim, minha querida. Para mim, você está pronta.

\- Acho perigoso. – Gritou outro aluno no fundo da sala. – Weasley pode ser um pouco desastrada. É extremante perigoso. Corre o risco de ir parar na enfermaria.

\- Sr. Turner! - Hermione repreendeu. – Mais respeito por sua colega, por favor. 5 pontos serão retirados de sua casa.

\- O quê? Por que isso? – Resmungou o corvinal.

\- Você sabe o motivo. – Elizabeth resmungou instintivamente, dando força para a amiga.

\- Bem, pode começar, Srta. Weasley. – Pediu a professora Granger.

Hermione escutou uma batida na porta e do lado de fora apareceu o diretor. Ele parou e sorriu para ela.

\- Com licença professora Granger. – Neville começou. – Você tem uma visita.

\- Não estou esperando ninguém, Diretor. – Disse confusa.

\- Então é melhor ir até lá. – Solicitou. – Não se preocupe com sua classe, professora. Ficarei com eles até que você retorne. A pessoa em questão te aguarda em minha sala.

Hermione assentiu e mesmo a contragosto atendeu ao pedido do Diretor Longbottom.

(...)

\- Você! – Hermione engasgou. - Agora não é uma boa hora, Olsson.

\- Oh, por favor. Eu digo quando é ou não uma boa hora. – Natasha avisou irritada com a ignorância da outra mulher. – Você não pensou se seria uma boa hora quando exigiu filhos do meu homem anos atrás.

\- Seu homem? – Gargalhou ironicamente. - Vocês não tinham nada na época... Estou voltando para meus afazeres. Eu certamente não tenho o que falar com você!

\- Não tínhamos nada, Granger?

\- Exatamente o que você ouviu.

\- Não banque a cínica! – Avisou a mulher. – Você não se preocupou em procurar saber se havia ou não alguém na vida dele. Estamos sem palavras? – Ela perguntou diante do silencio da outra mulher.

\- U-Uh, desculpe, eu só não estou acostumada a conversar com pessoas como você.

\- Pessoas como eu?

\- Sim, como você, Natasha. Pessoas capazes de usar das piores ferramentas para criar situações desagradáveis. Só para constar, me certifiquei se Severus tinha ou não alguém em sua vida. Ele disse que não. – Informou.

\- O quê? – Gaguejou. – Não chame-o pelo nome, você não tem esse direito.

\- O que quer, hein? Acabe com isso de uma vez! Nunca foi de joguinhos. – Hermione Granger sussurrou esgotada. – Não pelo que me lembro.

\- Quero apenas te alertar sobre algo. Severus não têm interesse em fazer parte da vida do seu filho. Não está fazendo nenhum esforço em encontrar uma escola para o garoto. Brigou com a própria mãe por não concordar com ela.

\- Você não sabe o que está falando. – Disse incapaz de acreditar naquilo.

\- Ele está te enrolando, Granger. – Ela gargalhou. – Confessou ter marcado uma pequena reunião com o diretor de Hogwarts para que não aceitasse o garoto. Para convencê-lo que a escola não é para ele. Que ele é um garoto problemático que será dor de cabeça para todos.

\- Você está mentindo, Natasha. Snape não faria isso.

\- Severus não é um homem agradável, Granger. Você sabe que ele tem coragem de fazer isso. Ele gritou aos quatro ventos que seu filho é um delinquente.

\- Cale a boca, não ouse a falar do meu filho. – Respirou fundo e a outra mulher levantou uma sobrancelha em interesse

\- Não posso falar a verdade? – Gargalhou ironicamente. – O que esperar de um garoto que foi criado por uma mulher fria, distante e irritadiça? Mulheres assim criam filhos problemáticos. Elizabeth escapou por pouco, mas não estranharia que ela pirasse também. A menina tem seu gene, não é mesmo?

\- Pare ai! Muito cuidado, Olsson! – Gritou avançando sobre a outra mulher. Hermione agarrou Natasha pelos braços trazendo-a para bem perto de si. – Você não tem moral e tampouco o direito de falar dos meus filhos. Preste bem atenção no que vou te dizer, da próxima vez que ousar insultá-los pode não sair ilesa para contar a história, Natasha.

\- Granger, Snape está disposto a sumir com Elizabeth. – Ela empurrou Hermione e estufou o peito. – Se você insistir em colocar esse bastardo em Hogwarts, ele não ficará para assistir. Não lute essa guerra, minha querida. Não se não estiver disposta a perder. Porque você vai perder, acredite.

\- Vá embora daqui. – Hermione gritou. – Vá embora agora.

\- Você não tem escolha, Granger. E, sim, vou embora. Mas é porque eu quero ir. – Gritou, fechando a porta com um grande estralo.

A professora Granger, sentou-se tentando se recuperar. Tentando afastar a dor intolerável que estava sentindo no momento. Seu mundo estava girando em alta velocidade.

Hermione Granger esperava muitas coisas para aquele dia. No entanto, a visita de Natasha não era uma delas. No momento em que pôs os olhos nela, sabia que não seria uma boa conversa. Com todas aquelas revelações, a situação subitamente piorou.

Se Snape desprezava tanto o seu filho quanto a mulher deixou transparecer, Hermione sabia que não poderia expor Alex daquele jeito. Seria extremamente cruel deixá-lo saber que o pai o odiava tanto.

A bruxa estava com medo. Se Natasha realmente estivesse dizendo a verdade e Severus Snape de fato não estivesse em busca de uma escola para seu filho, matricular Alexander na Bruxaria de Hogwarts poderia afastar Elizabeth novamente de sua vida. Severus poderia desaparecer com sua filha no momento em que Alex entrasse pelo portão principal.

Era uma batalha em que ambos os lados teriam grandes perdas. A única coisa que poderia pensar era que ela estava sendo uma tola em ter acreditado que ele a ajudaria. Então, em minutos, tudo caiu em pedaços.

Sabendo que era hora de voltar para a sala de aula, ela afastou todos seus pensamentos conflituosos. Andou pelos corredores desertos e chegou no destino desejado.

\- Obrigada, Neville. Assumo daqui. – Sussurrou agradecida.

\- Você está bem? - Um homem de cabelos escuros perguntou.

\- Uh, sim ... - Ela respondeu enquanto o acenava. – Digamos que não foi uma visita agradável. Mas ficarei bem. Escute, Neville... Quão difícil é conseguir uma autorização ao Ministério para que meu filho estude em casa?

\- Muito fácil, na verdade. – Revelou. – Mas não está pensando nisso, está? Seu filho poderia estudar aqui em Hogwarts.

\- Estou pensando seriamente nisso. – Afirmou. – Acho que visitarei o Ministério pela manhã.

Se recompondo, ela esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça, e assumiu sua sala de aula.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas do Autor**

Olááá, pessoas.

Então, eu sei que sumi, mas ando muito sem criatividade. Por isso, peço que me perdoem.

Mas só digo uma coisa: O capítulo prometi hahaha

Boa leitura e até breve.

Tatianyprince.

**Capítulo 13 - Capítulo 13**

Harry estava encarando-o com uma leve apreensão no rosto. Alexander não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não estava afim de questioná-lo. Ele não estava para conversas, então resolveu ignorar.

Quando Harry Potter chegara minutos atrás dizendo que estava ali para jantar com ele e Hermione, Alexander não havia entendido motivo daquilo, mas ainda que não estivesse afim, tentou ser cordial com o homem.

\- O que há de errado? – O homem de cabelos levemente grisalhos e óculos redondos perguntou de repente, colocando a travessa de comida em cima da mesa. – Desculpe, mas não consigo apenas observar e ficar calado, Alex.

Alexander se virou para ele e balançou os ombros surpreso: - Por que você acha que algo está errado? Você é o único a fazer essa cara estranha, Sr. Potter.

\- Sr. Potter? – Harry gargalhou. – Achei que havia dito para me chamar de Harry. E desculpe por minha cara estranha, só estou preocupado. Mas está realmente tudo bem com você? - O rapaz olhou para Harry confuso. - Obviamente, você quer perguntar algo. – O homem falou novamente. – Sua mãe também costumava fazer essa cara quando estava aflita. - Falou, em um tom acusatório.

\- Agora, isso não é justo. - O rapaz resmungou. - Não é minha culpa que você a conhece tão bem. – Alex disse rispidamente.

\- Bom Deus... – Harry bufou divertido. - Como você lembra seu... sua mãe. – Se corrigiu rapidamente. – Não precisa ficar tão na defensiva. Então, existe algo que queira dizer?

\- Não vou estudar em Hogwarts, não é? – Indagou sem rodeios.

\- Por que está dizendo isso? Você queria estudar em Hogwarts? – Questionou interessado.

\- Respondendo uma pergunta com outra? – Bufou o rapaz. – Mas enfim, não é como se isso importasse, Sr. Potter. - Alex riu amargamente. – A professora Granger não me quer aqui de qualquer forma, mal me olha nos olhos. Ela ainda está com raiva de mim.

\- Alex, pelo amor de Merlin. – Harry tentou amenizar a situação. - Não é assim, a sua MÃE só não acha que seria adequado lecionar na mesma escola que você estuda. – Falou ainda que achasse aquela desculpa terrivelmente frágil. - Mas se nenhuma outra escola te aceitar, você terá que me suportar como seu professor.

Hermione, que havia acabado de chegar, resmungou e fechou os olhos por um momento. – Sinto muito que você sinta isso, meu amor. – Falou sentando-se ao seu lado. - Não estou com raiva de você. - Ela disse, com sua voz ainda suave, - eu diria que estou um pouco magoada por ter sido expulso novamente. Mas não estou com raiva de você. E não é que eu não queira que você estude em Hogwarts... – Revelou. – Mas...

\- Mas... – Alex resmungou, levantando-se. – Ai está o mas. O tão famoso mas...

\- Alexander, não fale assim. – Pediu. - Como eu disse, não estou com raiva. Mas entenda, certamente será um pouco complicado ter meu filho em minha sala de aula, mas esse não é o real motivo. – Sussurrou. – A grade curricular de Hogwarts é muito diferente de todas as outras escolas em que você passou. Você teria sérias dificuldades para conseguir se localizar. No mais, teria muito pouco tempo para isso. Pode ser prejudicial para você. Entrei em contato com mais uma escola essa manhã. Assim que responderem conversaremos sobre isso. - Alexander olhou a mãe, mas não disse nada em troca. – Agora, por favor, vamos jantar. – Hermione pediu.

\- Oh, sim. – Sussurrou Harry estranhamente, parecendo desconfortável.

\- Estou sem fome. Com licença, Sr. Potter. – Saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

\- Volte aqui agora, Alexander Granger! - Hermione gritou tarde demais.

\- Deixe-o, Hermione. – Harry aconselhou. – Talvez ele precise de um tempo. Então, com qual escola entrou em contato? – Perguntou e ela o encorou parecendo constrangida. - Você mentiu para ele?

\- Não, Harry. – A bruxa faz uma pausa e Harry levantou as sobrancelhas para ela. - Bem, de fato entrei em contato com mais uma escola pela manhã. Mas não foi só isso. Fui ao ministério e pedi para que meu filho pudesse estudar em casa. Meu pedido está em análise, a resposta sai em dois dias. – Sussurrou.

\- Estudar em casa? – Bufou Potter. – Que tempo você terá para isso, Hermione? E outra, que casa? Você ainda não achou uma casa para comprar e ele não pode morar nesse quarto do três vassouras por mais tempo. Além disso, seria extremamente difícil estar em casa com ele, já que deve passar as noites no castelo.

\- Abaffiato! - Hermione lançou o feitiço e olhou para o amigo. - Não pensei muito sobre isso, Harry. – Assumiu angustiada. - Mas é o que posso fazer. Snape deixou claro que jamais admitiria Alex estudasse sob o mesmo teto que Elizabeth. E outra, a ilustre namorada do Snape me alertou que ele nem mesmo está em busca de uma escola para o filho. Quem eu queria enganar? – Falou em lágrimas.

\- Oh, Hermione... Sinto muito que Snape esteja dificultando tanto as coisas. Mas ele é o único que está perdendo. Sério, é assustador notar como Alex se parece com o pai. Não digo na aparência, mas... bem... você sabe... – Harry sussurrou abraçando-a. – Olha, confesso que gostaria muito que seu filho pudesse estudar em Hogwarts. Pelo menos assim, ele teria a mesma experiência que tivemos. Mas se de fato não for possível, ele poderá morar comigo! Logo estarei me desligando da escola. - Ele fez uma pausa e olhou em volta para ter certeza de que Alex não tivesse voltado. – Logo não serei um professor. Trabalhando para o Ministério será possível que ele fique em minha casa comigo.

\- Você faria isso por nós?

\- De olhos fechados. – Garantiu. - Se for necessário, podemos contratar um tutor para dá auxílio a ele no processo de aprendizagem. Bem, agora vamos comer, já está ficando tarde. – Harry disse lembrando-se que tinha vários ensaios para corrigir.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Isso é provavelmente a coisa mais gentil que eu ouvi hoje.

(...)

De acordo com o recado deixado por Victória Weasley, ela estaria esperando por Elizabeth no lugar que ela costumava ir quando queria desaparecer. Então, sem pensar muito, Elizabeth foi ao seu encontro. Como solicitado, ás nove horas da noite, Liz parou em frente ao local e esperou. A velha sala abandonada, que cheirava a meia suja, parecia um pouco melhor naquela noite.

Enquanto esperava, Liz olhou para o bilhete deixado para ela. Pelo que estava escrito ali, a conversa que elas teriam seria bem séria. Minutos após chegar, ela ouviu chamarem seu nome, virou-se e sentiu a visão embaçar. O ar pareceu ficar cada vez mais maçante e suas pernas ficaram bambas. Seus ouvidos pareciam parcialmente tapados.

Na tentativa de se firmar, segurou-se na parede, mas não pôde evitar de afundar no chão.

\- Vic? – Chamou desesperada. – É você? Não consigo enxergar... não posso ficar de pé... O que está acontecendo?

\- Vic? – O zumbido caçoou. - Oh, tão ingênua. Talvez assim você aprenda a não se meter onde não é chamada. – Gargalhou.

\- Quem é você e de que está falando? Onde está minha varinha? – Gritou enquanto procurava o objeto em suas vestes e tentava focar no que estava em sua frente.

\- Esse pedaço de madeira você diz? – Questionou a voz. - Madeira de nogueira preta com um núcleo de cabelo unicórnio, 11 ½ e, hm, flexibilidade rígida. Interessante, mas ela não vai te salvar do pior. Escute com bastante atenção. Você vai parar de tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com Jones! – A voz arrepiante disse a ela. – Caso contrário, você vai descobrir que coisas muito piores podem acontecer com você. Pessoas morrem em Hogwarts o tempo inteiro. Se continuar, nem mesmo sua varinha vai poder te ajudar.

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada.

\- Escute bem, garota. Não há nada que você possa fazer. – Avisou. – Não é uma garotinha que vai atrapalhar essa nova era.

\- Que nova era? – Questionou. – Quer saber, não importa. Mas há muito o que eu posso fazer. - Protestou. – O Sr. Jones quase morreu bem na minha frente! Não sei quem é você, mas se estiver envolvido, será responsabilizado. Os aurores estão cuidando disso. – Liz falou bravamente.

Elizabeth sabia que não deveria discutir, já que estava em óbvia desvantagem. Sabia que era perigoso enfrentar o desconhecido, mas não queria se deixar intimidar por alguém que não tinha coragem nem mesmo de revelar sua identidade.

\- Não pague para ver. O que você estava pensando quando saiu por ai fazendo todas aquelas perguntas? – Questionou enquanto parecia se aproximar. – Você pode ser seriamente atingida, garota tola. Jones teve muita sorte em sair apenas com as costelas quebradas e um leve sangramento. – Sibilou. - Talvez você não tenha toda essa sorte... então, fique fora do caminho.

Quando a voz desapareceu, Elizabeth levou a mão a testa levemente fria e suspirou fechando os olhos. Liz podia jurar que sentiu um vento levantar seus cabelos segundos antes da pessoa sumir.

\- Elizabeth? – Victória chamou de longe. – Por que está caída no chão? O que aconteceu? Você está pálida. Te procurei durante o jantar e não te encontrei.

\- Estávamos preocupadas. – Afirmou Antonela Not enquanto se abaixava junto a Elizabeth.

\- Eu não sei. – Sussurrou a jovem completamente perdida. – Achei um bilhete seu, Victória. O bilhete pedia para que eu te encontrasse aqui. – Disse. - Mas você não veio e tudo ficou escuro e gelado. Então, a voz surgiu e tudo ficou ainda mais confuso.

\- Não mandei nenhum bilhete. – A ruiva revelou.

\- Que voz, Liz? – Questionou Antonela Not. – O que fizeram com você?

\- Você está tremendo. – Victória constatou.

\- Oh, Merlin, levaram minha varinha! – Lembrou-se.

\- O quê? – A sua amiga ruiva perguntou sem entender. - Sua varinha está na sua mão, Liz.

\- Como? Não é possível... preciso sair daqui.. a voz pode voltar... O que está acontecendo comigo? Oh, Merlin, só preciso ir para cama... devo estar delirando.

\- Para cama? – Antonela perguntou sarcasticamente. – Você tem que vir para a enfermaria, Liz. Se tudo isso que você está dizendo é verdade, precisamos falar com o professor Potter.

Elizabeth olhou para o chão e tentou focar a visão em um ponto fixo, porém, de nada adiantou. Ela tentou se levantar, mas sua tentativa foi inútil, suas pernas estavam bambas demais para aquilo. Até mesmo respirar estava sendo mais difícil do que Liz lembrava.

\- O quê? Ir para a enfermaria? - A grifinória perguntou. - Não... realmente não há necessidade. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, meninas. - Explicou enquanto pensavam em uma forma de sair daquela situação. – Não preciso de enfermaria. E não precisamos chamar o professor por causa disso.

\- Elizabeth Snape, - Vic começou furiosa, - Você vai para enfermaria nem que para isso eu tenha que te levitar até lá. - Falou severamente, enquanto tentava ajudar a amiga a sair do chão. – Antonela, por favor, avise o professor Potter. Levarei Liz a enfermaria.

(...)

\- O que houve? – Poppy perguntou ao ver a porta se abrir. – A enfermaria está desativada para restauração.

\- Eu sei, Madame Pomfrey, mas a nova ala hospitalar está muito longe e sabia que você estaria aqui. – Victória murmurou envergonhada.

\- Certo, ela parece péssima. Deixe-me vê-la. – Falou sem hesitar.

Victória colocou Elizabeth em uma maca, enquanto madame Pomfrey realizava uma varredura em Liz. A curandeira gemeu internamente e massageou as têmporas com os dedos.

\- Eu só preciso dormir um pouco, madame Pomfrey. – Liz gemeu.

Embora estivesse com frio, Liz podia sentir o suor escorrer por suas costas.

\- Não ouse a se levantar daí, minha jovem! – A curandeira disse seriamente. – Além de extremamente gelada, está tão pálida quanto um fantasma, Srta. Snape. – Disse a curandeira enquanto alcançava a prateleira de poções em busca das poções analgésicas e antitérmicas mais potentes. Sem hesitação, abriu o frasco e empurrou goela abaixo na menina. Em resposta, Liz fechou os olhos e imediatamente ficou tensa. - O que fizeram com você, criança? – Bufou. – Isso vai freia os efeitos do feitiço. – Disse enquanto fazia algumas anotações sobre o quadro clinico da garota. – O professor de sua casa foi avisado?

\- Sim, logo estará aqui! – Victória respondeu.

\- Deita-se e feche os olhos, Srta. Snape. – A curandeira ordenou. – Isso ajudará.

(...)

Quase meia hora depois do incidente, com apenas alguns passos, Harry Potter atravessou a enfermaria. Poppy entregou a ele uma pequena prancheta de anotações e bufou.

\- Boa noite, como ela está? - Disse ele simplesmente. - Peço desculpas por fazer vocês esperarem. – Falou enquanto abaixava os olhos para o papel em sua frente. – Mas achei que estavam na enfermaria temporária. Merlin, quem fez isso?

\- Foi assim que a encontrei, professor. – Victória Weasley relatou.

\- Fez bem em trazê-la até aqui, Srta. Weasley. - Disse para a aluna. – Então, Srta. Snape, não faz ideia de quem pode ter feito isso?

\- Não, Sr. – Respondeu envergonhada. - Odeio isso, fui uma verdadeira covarde. Não consegui fazer nada. – Sussurrou com a voz estremecida. – Estou com raiva e desapontado comigo mesma. Meu pai teria vergonha de mim.

\- Você não deveria estar decepcionada, Srta. Snape. – Professor Potter alertou. – Foi covardemente enfeitiçada. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

\- Ainda assim. - Disse Liz, e finalmente olhou para ele: - Fui uma fraca.

\- Não seja boba, Srta. – Poppy se aproximou dela. – Nunca vi algo parecido. O bruxo criou esse feitiço conseguiu fragilizar todos os seus cinco sentidos. A visão, o olfato, o paladar, a audição e o tato. Claro que seu sistema sensorial voltará ao normal, mas quero que passe a noite aqui. Preciso te observar.

\- Existe algum vestígio de violência física? – O professor Potter perguntou preocupado.

\- Não professor, - Poppy respondeu. – Quem fez isso tinha o objetivo de fragilizar o psicológico da menina.

\- Certo, - Harry começou. – Vou relatar o ocorrido ao diretor e, certamente aos aurores. Pela manhã comunicaremos o seu pai, Sra. Snape. Poppy, se precisar, sabe onde me encontrar. Acredito que eu tenha um castelo para vasculhar. Um dos quadros pode ter ouvido ou visto algo. Srta. Snape, amanhã quando você estiver em condições de dizer o que aconteceu teremos a nossa conversa. Hoje você já teve o suficiente.

\- Sim. – Liz concordou. Mesmo que sua dor de cabeça estivesse quase que desaparecido, ela sabia que não estava em seu melhor estado.

\- Bem, - Poppy começou, - Srta. Weasley, você também deve ir. Não quero ninguém perambulando por minha enfermaria.

\- Srta. Weasley, você vem comigo. – Harry pediu. - Preciso que me acompanhe até a sala do diretor.

\- Claro. – Ela assentiu.

\- A Srta. Not me adiantou algumas coisas, mas preciso que me fala onde tudo aconteceu. – Harry disse enquanto olhava para a aluna deitada na maca da enfermaria.

\- Você está bem, Professor Potter? Parece mais pálido que o normal. – A curandeira olhou-o atentamente.

\- Estou bem, Poppy. Quando encontrar alguma evidência sobre quem é o responsável, ficarei ainda melhor! – Exclamou e com isso, foi na direção da porta. – Por favor, providencie que a Srta. Snape não fique aqui sozinha essa noite.

\- Claro, professor! – A curandeira respondeu em troca. – Cuidarei disso pessoalmente.

(...)

Eram onze horas da noite e Hermione estava na sua última ronda.

Infelizmente para ela, Severus Snape não havia aparecido no horário combinado. Então, ela deduziu que Natasha estava falando a verdade quando disse que ele apenas queria algum tempo para a enrolar. A bruxa nunca imaginou que Snape seria o tipo de pessoa que faria algo do tipo, mas lá estava ele demonstrando o contrário.

Claro que ela queria chorar por causa de toda aquela situação. Todavia, sabia que não estava em posição de fazer aquilo. Foi ela quem começou aquilo. Foi ela quem convenceu o homem que não queria ser pai a lhe dar filhos. Foi ela que havia cobrado uma dívida de vida sem pensar no que aquilo acarretaria.

Hermione sabia que havia ignorado os desejos de Snape e, por isso, era perfeitamente aceitável que ele não quisesse ajuda-la naquele momento. Por essa razão, teria que conviver com aquela culpa que a consumia.

Ainda muito pensativa, ela virou para a esquerda e esbarrou com o homem alto de vestes negras que estava atormentando os seus pensamentos.

\- Snape? – Hermione olhou para ele tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Severus Snape fez uma careta.

\- Me diga uma coisa, por que você insistiu em tornar minha vida uma miséria? – Snape gritou e ela se virou para garantir que ninguém ouvisse o que ele acabara de dizer. - Por que você pelo menos não me deixou morrer em paz? – Grunhiu e se aproximou ainda mais dela para encará-la. - Você não tinha o direito de se meter na minha vida, Granger. Eu deveria estar morto.

\- Nunca mais diga isso! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Hermione Granger rosnou. - Está bêbado, Severus. Posse sentir o cheiro de bebida daqui. Por Merlin, não deveria estar aqui assim. O que quer, hein? Eu já sei de tudo, Snape. Sua namoradinha me fez uma breve visita hoje pela manhã. Disse que você não tinha interesse em fazer parte da vida do seu filho. Disse que não estava fazendo nenhum esforço em encontrar uma escola para Alexander. E fez questão de falar que Elizabeth também se tornaria uma jovem problemática já que também possui o meu gene. Anote uma coisa, Snape, da próxima vez que ela aparecer aqui para falar mal dos meus filhos, pode não sair tão bem como entrou. Você me ouviu?

\- Do que está falando, mulher? Não faz o menor sentido. – Severus perguntou, o som de sua voz encheu o lugar mais uma vez.

Hermione suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, mas logo olhou para ele novamente.

– O que faz aqui se não tem a intenção de me ajudar, Severus?

\- Oh, não seja ridícula. Eu lhe dei a minha palavra, Granger. Não ouse duvidar da minha palavra. Ao contrário de você, costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

\- O quê? Olha, venha comigo, não podemos conversar aqui!

Sabendo que a ala hospitalar estava vazia para restauração, ela o arrastou para dentro da enfermaria. Após bater a porta, Hermione engoliu em seco e esperou que ele dissesse algo. Ela estava com tanto medo de dizer alguma coisa que pudesse colocar tudo a perder que se limitou a ficar calada.

\- Não me olhe assim, mulher. Prometi a você que te ajudaria, não sei o motivo de tanta surpresa. – Snape ficou de frente a ela. – Faça a matricula dele em Hogwarts, nenhuma outra escola o aceitou como aluno. – Mentiu.

\- O quê? – Hermione perguntou sem perder o contato visual com o homem parado em sua frente. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. - Oh, por favor! Diz que isso não é uma brincadeira. – Disse com uma voz exausta.

\- Bem, teria coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer do que me despencar até aqui para lhe pregar alguma peça, Granger. – Deu um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Não precisa ser rude. - Ela disse lentamente. – Snape, eu... eu não sei o que dizer... você sabe o que isso irá acarretar, não sabe? Quando Alexander pisar nessa escola todos irão notar sua semelhança com a irmã. Todos saberão que eles são irmãos... que são nossos filhos.

\- Era o que você queria, não era? Pois, bem... Granger... Agora todos irão saber! Você é a mãe da minha filha. - Severus gemeu sentindo a dor de cabeça se aproximar. – Mas agora, por favor, me poupe porque não posso lidar com todo esse sentimentalismo. - Respondeu Severus, recuando para trás. – Se você quer que seu precioso filho estude aqui, tudo bem. - Disse com um encolher de ombros e o coração de Hermione bateu forte no peito. – Mas não pense que participarei da vida dele. Alexander Granger é sua responsabilidade. O menino é seu, Granger. Você o reivindicou por meio de uma dívida vida. Elizabeth pode ser sua filha, mas não sou pai do seu filho problemático. E outra, preciso conversar com a minha filha antes. Ela não tem culpa de toda essa bagunça.

Tendo ouvido o suficiente, Hermione Granger ergueu-se sobre ele enquanto olhava em seus olhos seriamente. – Você está certo sobre isso? Severus, você realmente não tem o mínimo de interesse em saber dele? De participar da vida dele?

\- Nada de venha de vocês me interessa, Granger. Se é isso que você quer, funcionará assim... - Ele acrescentou pensativo. – Agora matricule o garoto e me deixe em paz.

\- Acredito que nossa conversa termina aqui, Snape. Cometi um grande erro ao te procurar. - Disse friamente. – Se você puder se retirar, tenho sérias decisões a tomar. Considerando tudo que ouvi de você hoje, te garanto que meu filho ficará longe desta escola. Se é isso que você realmente pensa, sou eu quem faz questão de deixar meu filho problemático longe de você. Ele não precisa saber que tem um pai assim. Não vou submetê-lo a isso, é melhor que ele não estude em Hogwarts. Não posso deixar que ele passe por isso. Seria desumano demais. - Hermione respondeu. – As coisas permanecerão como estão, por mais que isso me doa.

\- Não podia ter tomado uma melhor decisão, será melhor para todos. Nosso acordo continua de pé. - Disse, finalmente encerrando a discussão. – Mas que fique claro que isso é escolha sua, Granger! – Exclamou confiante. – De qualquer forma, seu filho poderia ser uma péssima influencia para minha filha. – Snape bufou.

\- Como você se atreve? – Voou para cima dele e ele a segurou pelos braços. - Honestamente, Severus. – Disse olhando fixamente e em seus olhos. - Ele é tão seu filho quanto Elizabeth! Como pode ser tão insensível!?

Snape olhou para Hermione, sabendo que havia tocado em um ponto extremamente sensível para ela. E era exatamente o que ele queria.

\- Você ficará bastante impressionada com a minha falta de sensibilidade, Granger.

Quando ouviram algo cair no fundo da enfermaria, eles se viraram para ver Elizabeth com um semblante aterrorizado. Do outro lado da sala, Elizabeth Snape despertou de seu sono tranquilo quando o som de uma discussão a assustou.

\- O que significa isso? Que brincadeira é essa? – Elizabeth perguntou confusa. – Isso é mentira, não é? Diz pra mim, papai... diz que isso é mentira...

Snape sentiu-se congelado no local.

**Notas Finais**

Vocês não esperavam por isso tão cedo, né? hahaah pois é... mas aconteceu! para esse povo recomeçar, essa revelação/descoberta era mais do que necessária haaha beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas do Autor**

Olá!

Cá estouu com um novo capítulo e, infelizmente, a coisa só piora para nossa professora Granger.

Mary Snape, muito obrigada por seus comentários e desculpe pela demora na atualização...❤️❤️❤️

Beijos, até breve.

**Capítulo 14 - Capítulo 14**

Quando Elizabeth Snape se levantou naquela manhã, ela nunca imaginou que a sua noite acabaria daquela forma. Era extremamente irreal. Ela mal podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos haviam acabado de escutar.

Ainda em busca de respostas, ela se aproximou esperando que alguém se manifestasse. Liz caminhou em direção ao pai, mas ele nem mesmo pareceu notar, já que parecia travar uma guerra consigo mesmo. A professora Granger, por sua vez, parecia ter perdido completamente a cor, porém era nítido que estava extremamente devastada.

\- Por favor, eu imploro. – Liz suplicou em agonia. – Alguém... alguém precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo. – Pediu enquanto lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos. – Vocês me devem isso! Vocês sabem que sim. – Gritou, em desespero.

Para Elizabeth, tudo parecia tão fictício. De uma hora para outra, tudo que ela sempre acreditou em toda sua vida, havia caído por terra. Tudo que ela havia acreditado por um longo tempo não era real.

\- Fale alguma coisa, pai. Pelo amor de Deus. – Ela murmurou baixinho, com a voz tremula enquanto limpava o rosto com a manga de suas vestes. – Me diga, por favor... Esse silencio está me matando. Me diga de uma vez... por que mentiu para mim? Por que me fez acreditar que éramos só nós dois? Por que faria isso? Por que vocês fizeram isso? Que tipo de acordo estupido é esse? Quando pretendiam me contar? Quando pretendiam acabar com essa farsa?

Snape endireitou as costas, em seguida, respirou fundo e se virou para a filha.

\- Me perdoe, Liz. – Snape sussurrou quase imperceptível.

\- Te perdoar? – Gritou em troca. - Como eu poderia te perdoar quando você mentiu para mim por 17 anos?

\- Fiz isso para te proteger, Elizabeth. - Snape gritou. – Era o certo a se fazer!

\- Me proteger? Me proteger de quê? – Questionou exaltada. – Desculpe, mas não faz sentido nenhum. Merlin, você preferiu me enganar, preferiu ignorar todos os meus sentimentos sobre isso. Só não entendo o porquê. – Gritou irritada. - Merlin sabe o quanto essa mentira poderia durar se eu não estivesse aqui. Eu poderia ser enganada a vida inteira.

\- Eu quis te contar, Elizabeth. – Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez depois do que parecia uma eternidade. – Juro que quis te contar! Mas...

\- Mas o quê? – Perguntou irritada. – Não estava pronta para ser mãe? Quer saber? Por favor, não fale nada. Eu não posso lidar com você agora. Não com você. - Ela engasgou. – Me poupe de qualquer história esfarrapada. Respeite a minha dor.

\- Não é desculpa, Elizabeth, - A mulher de cabelos castanhos tentou novamente. - Eu realmente não podia. Você não faz...

\- Não podia? – Liz interrompeu abruptamente. - Como assim não podia? Sua consciência não permitiu? Era difícil demais escrever uma carta? Enviar um patrono? Mandar um sinal de fumaça? – Ofegou em lágrimas. - Não podia ao menos aparecer pelo flu?

Quase como se implorasse por uma permissão para se aproximar, Hermione encarou a filha em sua frente sem saber como agir. Elizabeth, diferente dos todos os outros dias, tinha o rosto torcido de desgosto e olhos levemente inchados.

Com um pouco mais de coragem, Hermione deu um passo à frente ficando a centímetros de Elizabeth. A bruxa mais velha queria tanto abraçá-la, beijá-la. Queria tanto segurá-la para sempre. Desejava tanto poder arrancar com as próprias mãos toda a dor que a filha estava sentindo. Mas sabia que tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar pelo perdão.

. – Por favor, escute o que eu tenho a dizer. – Implorou Hermione se aproximando um pouco mais, mas a menina se afastou.

– Eu não quero te escutar, Sra. Granger. Você não faz ideia de como eu sonhei em te conhecer. Meu Deus, não faz ideia em como sonhei... como eu fantasiei em como seria ter uma mãe. Sim, uma mãe como todas as outras crianças. – Bufou desgostosa. - Eu não quero te escutar porque não consigo pensar em algo que poderia ser tão forte ao ponto de te impedir de dizer a verdade para a sua filha. Ao ponto de deixar a sua filha com o pai e sumir. Eu não consigo enxergar uma desculpa tão boa ao ponto de impedir que me contassem que a minha mãe não estava morta como eu imaginei! – Revelou em busca da saída e Hermione e começou a desistir de qualquer esperança que havia brotado em seu coração minutos atrás.

\- Espere, por favor. – Sua mãe sussurrou se movendo devagar, como se entendesse que a menina era tão frágil, que qualquer movimento brusco pudesse machucá-la. - Não fale isso, você não entende, Elizabeth... – Implorou a mulher. – Não vá... precisamos conversar.

\- Não ouse me seguir, porque eu juro por Deus que nesse momento eu preferiria que você estivesse morta, Sra. Granger. Preciso sair daqui. A única coisa que tenho certeza agora é que fui enganada por quase 18 anos! Não quero e não vou te ouvir. Você teve 17 anos para isso, mas preferiu não fazer.

– Elizabeth.. por favor... – Ela chamou em voz baixa. – Juro que o meu maior desejo era te contar a verdade.

Enfurecida, ela empurrou a porta e saiu.

\- Oh... oh... desculpe, Liz. - Hermione caiu de joelhos no chão, com o rosto torcido de arrependimento. As lágrimas que ela tanto havia segurado, jorraram de seus olhos. Um soluço estrangulado escapou de sua garganta e ela abaixou a cabeça. - O que eu fiz, Severus? – Hermione sussurrou, quando Snape caiu pesadamente ao seu lado. – Sou um monstro.

\- Agora você percebe? Muito tarde para isso, Granger.

\- Você costuma pisotear um inimigo que já está ferido? Muito maduro, Snape. - Ela murmurou em lágrimas, abraçando os joelhos. – Não deveríamos ir atrás dela?

\- Não! Ela não nos atenderia. – Disse ele, apertando seu punho e batendo no chão. – No momento, ela nos odeia mais do que qualquer coisa. Fizemos estragos suficientes por hoje. Agora é parar e tentar calcular a dimensão dessa bagunça.

\- Você tem razão. – Murmurou em troca. – Escute, ...

\- Sim, você deve matriculá-lo aqui. - Disse bufando bruscamente. – A coisa toda acaba de ser exposta, Granger. Não ligo para aquele maldito contrato, Elizabeth já sabe de tudo. Conte para o menino, mas não conte comigo.

\- Não é isso, Severus. Já entendi que não posso contar com você. Porém, não é sobre isso que quero conversar. É... bem... Você acha que Elizabeth um dia irá me dar uma chance?

\- Não sei nem mesmo se eu terei uma, Granger. - Ele murmurou, pressionando as mãos no rosto. – Não me faça perguntas difíceis.

\- Essa é a primeira conversa civilizada que temos em anos. – Hermione afirmou, depois de vários segundos.

\- Eu sei.

A única coisa que Hermione conseguia pensar era que Severus estava certo. Ela nunca deveria ter entrado na vida deles daquela forma. Eles estavam muito bem sem ela.

(...)

O professor Potter estava em seu escritório, imaginando a hora que terminaria de corrigir todos os testes. Era pouco mais de onze horas e ele tinha a impressão que não estava nem na metade. Deixando os papéis um pouco de lado, ele se levantou para colocar um pouco de água no fogo para um chá.

Harry sabia que sua falta de atenção era justamente devido à falta de informações sobre o ataque que uma de suas alunas havia sofrido mais cedo. Ele havia convocado Neville, os auror's e todos estavam empenhados em descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Tanto é que um agente do ministério havia ficado responsável por vigiar o castelo naquela noite.

O professor de DCAT estava refletindo sobre as poucas informações que havia reunido naquela noite quando escutou baterem em sua porta.

\- Srta. Snape? – Harry perguntou surpreso ao girar a maçaneta. – O que aconteceu? – Questionou ao notar seu estado. - Outro ataque? Chamarei o diretor imediatamente.

Elizabeth Snape estava completamente desorientada, quando saiu da ala hospitalar, caminhou sem direção para qualquer lugar que ficasse longe o bastante de Hermione Granger e Severus Snape.

Parou por alguns segundos em frente aos aposentos do professor Potter e ficou ali, lembrando do que acabara de descobrir, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a cair. Ela estava com tanta raiva, estava tão decepcionada que apenas quando pareceu ouvir alguém se aproximar que tomou coragem para bater na porta.

E lá estava ela, em seu pior estado, na frente do chefe de sua casa.

\- O quê? Não! Não tem... não é nada relacionado a isso. – Engasgou. – Isso é ainda pior. - Ela riu entre lágrimas

\- O que pode ser pior que isso? Vamos, diga... estou ficando preocupado. Além disso, você não deveria estar perambulando pelo castelo nessa hora da noite.

Harry quase pulou quando Elizabeth se jogou em seus braços.

\- Eli... Srta Snape. – Harry sussurrou surpreso. – Isso é inadequado. – Tentou afastá-la. – Sou seu professor, só Merlin sabe o que poderia acontecer se soubessem que eu abracei uma aluna nos meus aposentos.

\- Preciso disso, por favor. – Implorou e sentiu ele ceder brevemente.

\- O que houve com você? – Questionou. - Como sei que não foi punida e que deveria estar na enfermaria, certamente algo aconteceu... - Ele disse tentando entender, mas a bruxa ainda parecia nervosa demais para explicar. - Vai, diga-me o que aconteceu ... ao menos diga se devo enfeitiçar alguém... por que está tão perturbada? Tome esses lenços de papel...

Muito cansada, Elizabeth suspirou e o encarou.

\- A professora Granger... – Sussurrou. – Ela... a professora é...

\- Sim? Vai, diga de uma vez... – Quase implorou, apreensivo.

\- Ela é a minha mãe, Harry. A professora Granger é a minha mãe! – Engasgou. - Você pode acreditar nisso? – Questionou alterada.

\- Você descobriu, então. – Murmurou. – Venha... Senta-se.

– Você sabe o que é passar uma vida inteira querendo respostas que achou ser impossível obter? – Ainda em silencio, Harry assentiu em troca. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia qual era a sensação. - Esse assunto era praticamente proibido na minha casa. Eu passei a minha vida inteira querendo conhecê-la, tentando descobrir o motivo de ter me deixado ... criei várias teorias para justificar o que poderia ter acontecido. Eu imaginei que ela havia sido uma comensal da morte que havia morrido. Imaginei que poderia ser uma bruxa presa em Azkaban. Entendi? Quando era pequena, meu pai apenas disse que ela havia nos deixado, mas eu imaginei que ele apenas queria me poupar do pior. Então, nunca quis questioná-lo sobre isso. Agora eu descubro que Hermione Granger é a minha mãe! Hermione Granger, Harry. A famosa heroína de guerra. Eles mentiram para mim, eu achei que não tinha uma mãe. Sabe o que é crescer sem ter uma mãe?

\- É claro que eu sei, Elizabeth. - Ele exclamou um pouco triste. – Eu também não tive uma mãe.

\- Oh, desculpe... – Sussurrou quando se deu conta do que acabara de falar. – Não pensei muito nas minhas palavras. Mas de qualquer forma, a situação é bem diferente, Harry. A sua mãe morreu para que você pudesse viver, Harry. Foi um gesto de amor, um lindo gesto de amor. Acho que a minha me deixou para que ela pudesse viver.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e ofereceu a ela um copo d'água. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry Potter não sabia o que dizer, mas se esforçou:

\- Escute, a sua mãe teve os motivos dela, motivos esses que não cabem a mim discutir. Ela não te deixou para que pudesse viver como você está pensando, é mais complicado. Muito mais complicado, na verdade.

\- Você também sabia, não é? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – Claro que sim, só a idiota aqui que não.

\- Não fale assim. – Ele pediu. - Como descobriu?

\- Ai vem a pior parte, Harry. Eu estava dormindo quando ouvi gritos. Me levantei e a vi discutindo com meu pai. Estavam literalmente escondendo toda a sujeira de baixo do tapete. Estavam tramando pelas minhas costas. Se eu não tivesse escutado, só Merlin sabe quando descobria.

Ele a observou por um momento e sentiu pena. - O que pretende fazer sobre isso? Você sabe, agora que descobriu toda a verdade.

\- Não faço ideia. Eu queria sumir... e nunca mais encontrá-los. Eu.. bem... eu realmente preciso pensar. Neste momento, estou muito confusa.

\- Bem, devo dizer que é uma decisão muito sábia, levando em conta as circunstâncias ... você tem muito para digerir. Mas não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas sabe que não deveria estar aqui tão tarde, não sabe, Elizabeth? Eu deveria te levar de volta para enfermaria, Poppy logo sentirá a sua falta.

\- Harry, isso é sério?! - Protestou ela, com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelas bochechas. – Quer saber, acho que foi um erro ter vindo até aqui... achei que poderia contar com você como um amigo. – Disse enquanto se levantava e ia rumo a porta.

\- Espere um pouco, ainda não terminamos, Srta.. - Disse ele com firmeza. – Não queria ter sido indelicado, mas é a verdade. Você sabe que é! Não fica bem para mim deixar que você fique aqui por muito tempo. Sei que você precisa de conforto no momento, mas o diretor já está ciente sobre o que aconteceu entre nós.

Elizabeth recostou-se devagar tentando se recompor.

\- Não aconteceu nada entre nós, Harry. – Ela falou de repente. – O que aconteceu foi entre um desconhecido e eu. – Alertou. – No momento, você é meu professor e respeito isso. – Resmungou. – Olha agora não tenho cabeça para discutir sobre isso. – Falou desnorteada. – Só consigo pensar que meu pai foi capaz de mentir para mim. Meu pai! A pessoa que mais amo nessa vida. A quem eu confiaria a minha vida. – Revelou demonstrando sua angustia.

\- Sinto muito, Elizabeth.

\- Me diga, Harry... Como ela foi capaz de deixar a própria filha? – Perguntou de repente. - Queria poder fechar os olhos e fingir que isso não passa de um pesadelo. Um terrível pesadelo.

\- Infelizmente, isso não é uma opção. - Ele disse, lentamente. – Uma hora você terá que encarar a realidade. Logo você descobrirá que as coisas não são tão simples o quanto pensa.

\- Eu sempre quis conhecer minha mãe, Harry. Mas na minha mente, existiam motivos bem mais corajosos para ela ter me deixado. - Sua voz era firme e uniforme, mas seus olhos pareciam ainda mais tristes. – Olha para ela! Tenho certeza que não existe nenhum motivo relevante ou heroico para ter me deixado. Ela só não queria nenhuma responsabilidade e decidiu se livrar de mim.

Harry pigarreou: - Bem, você não sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Por favor, prometa-me que irá se esforçar para escutá-los quando for a hora, Liz.

\- Não posso prometer. – Disse parecendo ligeiramente contrariada. – Eles não merecem.

Harry ponderou a situação por uns segundos, embora soubesse o quão perdida a jovem em sua frente estava, sabia que era a hora de levá-la para a ala hospitalar. Ele sabia que não poderia deixar que ela ficasse nem um minuto a mais.

\- Liz, você sabe o quanto gostaria que você ficasse! Mas...

\- Eu sei. Só preciso de um momento. – Sussurrou parecendo cansada.

\- Bem, tem que começar a olhar para o lado bom, agora você tem um irmão. Certa vez você me disse algo sobre odiar ser filha única.

\- Ah, sim. – Gargalhou sombriamente. – Um irmão que todos devem ter conhecimento e só eu que não.

\- Bem, se te consola, ele também não sabe de você. – Harry gargalhou. – Eu acho...

\- Isso não me consola, Harry. Você definitivamente não sabe o significado de conforto.

\- Venha, te levo até a enfermaria. – Harry disse na voz que Liz considerava a única que conseguia afastar todos os seus medos e solidão.

\- Tudo bem, mas só fico se eles não estiverem lá.

\- Prometo que não estarão. – Disse e ela estremeceu quando ele estendeu a mão. Liz sabia que não havia nada de romântico naquilo, que estava mais para um gesto de amizade. O toque dele era tão terno que ela sentiu como se pudesse contar com ele para qualquer coisa.

\- Obrigada, Harry. Por tudo. – Agradeceu e ele retribuiu com um leve sorriso.

(...)

Alexander Granger estava sentando no sofá, esperando sua mãe se decidir se falaria algo ou não. Ele ainda não havia entendido muito bem o motivo de sua presença, afinal Hermione havia se despedido apenas algumas horas atrás. Porém, Alex sabia que logo iria descobrir.

\- Precisamos conversar, querido. – Hermione revelou parecendo preocupada.

\- Não achei que éramos esse tipo de gente. – Estalou.

\- Esse tipo de gente, Alexander? – Questionou interessada.

\- O tipo de gente que conversa. – Disse presunçosamente. – Normalmente você fala e eu obedeço. – Se queixou. – Isso é a ordem natural da minha vida. Isso de conversar é novo para mim.

Após as acusações, Alex viu lágrimas jorrarem dos olhos de sua mãe. Arrependido, seus arregalaram brevemente e ele abaixou a cabeça.

\- Excelente, agora fiz a senhora chorar._ – _O jovem resmungou um pouco. – Me desculpe, mãe. Tudo bem com você? Fui extremamente rude e sei que isso terá consequências. Eu mereço! Fui um idiota, não medir minhas palavras.

\- Não é sua culpa, Alex. – Lamentou. – A culpa é minha! Sinceramente, as coisas saíram do meu controle. Eu devia ter previsto que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis. – Ela sussurrou antes de sentar-se ao lado do filho.

\- Serei punido por mais alguma coisa? - Alex resmungou. – Se não for por isso, deve ser realmente muito sério.

\- Não é isso, Alex. – Ela segurou sua mão. - Quero falar com você sobre seu pai. – Disse firmemente, embora os olhos dela parecessem inseguros.


End file.
